


Nothing is easy

by shamelesssmut



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: A lot of sex, Anal Sex, Angst, Daddy Kink, Domestic, Fluff, I'm Bad At Tagging, Jealous Derek, Kinks, Marking, Mates, Oral Sex, Porn With Plot, Scenting
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-10-22
Updated: 2015-08-31
Packaged: 2018-02-22 04:25:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 11
Words: 31,352
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2494358
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shamelesssmut/pseuds/shamelesssmut
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A story about the life of Derek and Stiles where everything changes and the only thing that reminds the same is their endless love. Done through Role play.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. nothing is easy

Stiles came home and get to his room opening the door and nearly have a panic attack when he saw he wasn't alone “What the hell Derek?"

Derek stood up from the computer chair and glared at him, "Where the hell have you been?" He demanded, as he stuffed his hand into his jacket.

“Out. What do you want? Why are you even here?" Stiles mumbled and took off his jacket, throwing it at the bed.

"How about I'm here to get the copies of the translated pages for harpies?" Derek snapped, catching the scent of other specifically Danny"Does that ring any bells, or are you still high from being with Danny?"

Stiles looked at Derek and raised an eyebrow. “First I forgot of the translated....and second whatis that supposed to mean...being with Danny?"

Derek looked away glaring at the wall, "It doesn't matter. Just give me the translations, and I'll leave." he snapped

"Can't do that they're still not ready..so...And can you be kind for just a minute, hmm?" Stiles looked at him.

Derek glared at him, "Can you be considerate for just a minute and remember I don't have the time to sit around and wait for you to decide when you get your work done? If you want to go mess around fine, just don't do it on my time!" 

“Your time? I am not yours Derek so I decide what to do in MY time...I'm sorry I didn't do the translations I'll do it later..."

"That much is obvious." Derek said now glaring at the offending jacket,, "I'm talking about texting me to come over to get the translations and then not being here."

"Well I thought I'll do it so I texted you, but you didn't answer me to say if you'll come and then Danny called and...I decide I can go out have some fun, because this translations is really boring that I may die doing it. So what's the problem? I'll do it later. You don't need them right now." Stiles sit at his computer chair, looking at Derek.

Derek scoffed, "When the hell don't I ever come when you text me?" he grumbled, "Whatever. It doesn't matter. Just call me when you decide to get the translations done."

"What is wrong with you? I said I'm sorry, but you still act like a fucking asshole." Stiles raised his voice a little.

"There is nothing wrong with me!" Derek growled, heart speeding up as Stiles' voice raised, “I’m not the asshole in this situation!"  
“So I am the asshole? Seriously what's your problem? What you want me to stay here all day and translate this bullshit.....Am I not allowed to have fun?" Stiles glared at him.

"I never said you weren't allowed to have fun! Just not with him! It smells like the both of you were rubbing all over each other!" he snapped, glaring at him right back.

"So what Danny is the problem now?” Stiles mumbled.

Derek huffed and looked away, "whatever. It's your choice who you mess around with." He said.

"Mess around? What the hell? What are you talking about?" Stiles asked angrily.

Derek snorted meanly, "C'mon Stiles, it's obvious both of you have a thing for each other. Don't act stupid."

“A thing? For Danny? Are you stupid or something?" Stiles almost yelled.

"Oh now I'm stupid?!" Derek said, "Please Stiles I've smelt the way you smellaround him. You'd just love for Danny to-" he gritted his teeth.

“For Danny to what, Derek? Hmm what? And how the hell am I smelling around Danny? "Stiles stand up from the chair.

"Lust." Derek spat the word, taking a step towards him"everyone in the fucking pack knows it. You want Danny."

“Yeah sure I want Danny...So much. Really are you stupid?" Stiles mumbled.

"What does that suppose to mean?" Derek said.

“What do you think it's means?" Stiles asked.

Derek looked at him all the anger draining from him, "I don't spread in riddles, Stiles." He said.

“Good I don't too." Stiles said.

"Whatever." Derek mumbled.

"No! No! Tell me what's your problem? What if I go out with Danny?" Stiles asked.

"I would hate it!" Derek said glaring at the wall, "That's my problem. You always smell like him! You forget about m-" he cut himself off and gritted his teeth again. 

“Why would you hate it? Why do you care if I smell like him? Forget about what?"

"Are you really that dense?" Derek asked, "Think about it, Stiles, why would a werewolf hate it if you smell like /another person/ to the amount you smell of him?"

"Derek if you want to tell me something just do it! What you're jealous that I smell of Danny and not you...please that's funny." Stiles looked at Derek, searching for his eyes.

"Of course I'm jealous of Danny's scent being on you!" Derek almost yelled, "Everytime I smell him on you I just want to scent you and make you smell like me, because that's how you should smell!" he glared at him, "I'm glad my feelings are amusing to you."

"You...why do you want me to smell like you? And what feelings? You barely can stand me." Stiles crossed his arms over his chest.

Derek huffed, and grabbed his arms to pull him in and kiss him roughly.

Stiles kissed back and wrapped his hands around Derek' neck.

Derek pulled away panting, "Does that feel like I can't stand you?" he growled.

" M'not sure....you growled at me so...” Stiles smirked looking at Derek.

Derek rolled his eyes and kissed him again, wrapping his arms around his waist and pulling him closer.

Stiles moaned in Derek mouth and kissed him back. “…So you was jealous?" he whispered against Derek' lips.

"Yes." Derek said pulling away, "Very...I thought you liked him or at least wanted him." he said quietly, "It made me see red." 

" Oohh but I want him Derek..so so much...I want him to do bad things to me." Stiles teased.

Derek growled quietly, "How about I show you all the bad things I can do to you." he growled nipping his neck.

“Promises, promises." Stiles smiled and bared his neck.

Derek smirked and let his hands slip down to his ass, and cupped it, pushing him against his front, as he kissed his neck.

“Mmm I should go out with Danny more often." Stiles moaned and griped Derek hair.

"How about no." Derek grumbled, "It's the worst feeling in the world."

"Danny is my friend,Derek.Just my friend nothing more...I don't want him or love him or something like that...To be jealous of Danny is like to be jealous of Scott."  
"I know." Derek sighed, shaking his head "I can't explain why he effects me the way he does around you. It just does..."

“Just try to...relax a little...I love you, but I wouldn't stop seeing Danny because you don't like him..Sorry but he is my friend,wolfie." Stiles said looking at Derek.

"I didn't say you couldn't be friends with him, I was asking you not to increase - wait, You love me?" he asked quietly, looking at Stiles in shock. 

“I...fuck...I didn't mean...I...ugh my big mouth...I'm sorry..." Stiles mumbled taking a step away from Derek.

"So you don't love me." Derek said frowning, "I..miss read this." he said stuffing his hands into his jacket pocket.

“You didn't miss read it....I love you." Stiles said without looking at Derek.

"Then why did you say you didn't mean it?"

“I didn't mean to say it...because I didn't want to scare you off." Stiles mumbled.

"I wouldn't be scared off." Derek whispered, "I'd actually be really happy."

"Really?" Stiles smiled looking at Derek.

"Really." Derek said, "Because I love you too."

" Mmm that's sound good." Stiles said and get closer to Derek.

Derek smiled, and moved to grab his wrist.

Stiles smiled back and hugged Derek. 

Derek sighed and relaxed into his hold, hugging him back.

Stiles kiss Derek' neck and then bite it a little.

Derek groaned lowly, tilting his neck just slightly.

Stiles smiled a little and bite harder. “You like that, don’t you, Der?"

"Yeah." Derek breathed, fisting the back of Stiles' shirt.

Stiles jumped at Derek, wrapping his legs around Derek' torso and biting even harder at his neck, lick it after that.

Derek caught him and moaned, "Fuck, Stiles." he groaned as he put his hands under Stiles to keep him up right.

" Yeah..." Stiles smirked and pulled harder at Derek hair to bare his neck even more.

Derek lend back to bare his neck more, and turned around to press Stiles against his wall.

Stiles groanedbefore he started to press open mouth kisses all over Derek's neck.

Derek shivered, and leaned his head down to try and catch Stiles' mouth into a open mouth kiss.

Stiles smirked and get closer to Derek' mouth. “Wanna something babe?"

Derek huffed, "Just kiss me, Stiles." he grumbled. 

Stiles smirked and kissed Derek' cheek, jaw and nipped at his earlobe.

Derek groaned, "You know what I meant, you tease." Derek muttered, as he thumbed at the exposed skin on Stiles' hip. 

Stiles smiled and lick at Derek's jaw. He thrust again Derek a little.

Derek groaned and moved, "Pick your arms up." he growled, wanting to pull off his shirt.

Stiles smirked and after a second picked his arms up.

Derek slipped his shirt off and was instantly on Stiles' nipple, nipping at it.

Stiles moaned and thrusted at Derek' stomach, gripping his hair tightly.

Derek panted against his chest, pressed against Stiles' hard on, letting out a groan.

Stiles moaned louder and tugged at Derek hair, trying to get him at his nipples again.

Derek smirked, "What is it baby?" he teased, letting the tip of his tongue to play with the pink bud, slightly.

“Don’t tease!" Stiles whispered and groaned when he feel Derek' tongue.

"Why not?" he breathed against his chest, cooling his saliva.

Stiles tugged roughly at Derek's hair pulling him away from his chest and got closer to his face. He nipped at his bottom lips “Two can play that game, babe."

"How about we don't play a game, and just fuck each other." Derek grumbled, staring at him, as he ran his thumb across Stiles' hip.

“Mmm I like that idea..." Stiles smiled and kissed Derek hungrily.

Derek moaned and quickly spun them around and headed to the bed, "Lube and condoms?" he gasped when he pulled away.

“In the nightstand." Stiles mumbled and tugged at Derek' shirt. “Take that off."

Derek nodded and stood up to take his shirt off quickly.

The moment Derek was shirtless Stiles was kissing and licking all over his chest.

"Damn." Derek breathed, as he put a hand on the back of Stiles' neck.

Stiles smirked and just breathed over Derek' nipple.

He let out a low moan, and slipped his leg in between Stiles' pressing against him. 

Stiles groaned against Derek's chest and sucked the nipple into his mouth, putting his hands low on Derek' stomach.

Derek's stomach contracted as he sucked air, and he lifted his knee to put pressure on Stiles' erection.

“Fuck..." Stiles moaned, his whole body shivered and he bite at Derek' nipple.

Derek moaned and arched into Stiles' mouth. 

Stiles licked it and looked at Derek “See that's what good boyfriends do when they found the other like something. Not like you, teasing dog." Stiles smirked and bit the other nipple.

"F-fuck you." Derek hissed, and he started moving his leg and thrusted against him.

“I bet you wish to fuck me." Stiles moaned loudly.

"God yes." he moaned, kissing his neck.

Stiles moaned and tilted his head back to give Derek better access. “Want you, Der."

Derek nipped and slipped his hand down to undo Stiles' jeans.

Stiles groaned and thrusted in Derek' hand, gripping his head and kissing him.

Derek groaned and kissed him back as he pushed down Stiles' jeans.

"Derek...please." Stiles moaned and opened Derek' jeans. Without pushing them down he put his hand over Derek' dick.

"Oh Fuck!" Derek groaned loudly, he let go of Stiles' and reached for the nightstand, "H-hold on." he panted.

Stiles ignored Derek and move his hand a little over Derek' dick. He sucked Derek' nipple in his mouth and played with the other with his hand.

Derek let out a low groan and dropped his head, he fisted Stiles' hair.

"You're close babe, aren’t you?" Stiles smirked and bite Derek' neck.

Derek groaned and nodded, pulling Stiles off and kissing him.

Stiles kissed back and dropped to his knees in front of Derek.

Derek gasped and stared down at him, "shit." he groaned.

Stiles smiled looking at Derek face and pulled down his jeans and underwear.

Derek's breath hitched, and he stared into Stiles' eyes.

Stiles licked at Derek' cock, staring back in his eyes.

"Oh." Derek moaned, panting. He reached down and ran his hand down Stiles' hair and back.

Stiles smirked at Derek and took him in his mouth, still looking in his eyes.

Derek huffed and fisted Stiles' hair, "Shit, Stiles." Derek said, knowing he wasn't going to last long with Stiles keeping eye contact.

"Mhm" Stiles moaned around Derek'. He put his hand around the part of Derek' cock he can't take in his mouth and started to stroke it, bobbing his head.

Derek groaned, and used one hand to brace himself against the wall, "S-Stiles, I'm not going t-to last." he moaned loudly. 

"Good." Stiles smiled and suck at the head, still not taking his eyes offDerek’.

"F-fuck, Stiles!" Derek moaned, throwing his head back, shutting his eyes as he came.

Stiles sucked at Derek' dick, taking everything Derek can give to him.

Derek groaned, and he looked down, feeling his thighs shake. "S-stiles." he moaned quietly.

"Yes babe?" Stiles smiled at him and start to kiss his hips and stomach.

"You're amazing." he whispered, sighing as he soften a bit, "Let me help you." Derek mumbled, pulling at his hair, slightly.

Stiles smirked at Derek and lick from his stomach to his chest and stand up before him.

Derek kissed him, and slowly inched his way down Stiles' body, nipping, kissing and licking all the skin he could reach until he was on his knees in front of him. He kissed the base of Stiles cock, gripping Stiles' hip.

"Mmm Der." Stiles moaned a little and put his hands on Derek' shoulder.

Derek nosed the length before licking his lips, and pulling only the tip into his mouth.

"Derek...oohhh." Stiles groaned and gripped at Derek' hair.

Derek licked at the slit before he bobbed his head and took in some more, moaning.

"Derek...please....babe..." Stiles moaned loudly and gripped Derek' hair tighter.

Derek groaned and took more of him, bobbing his head, and tightening his hold on Stiles' hips.

"Babe....I'm so c-close....I wanna...Der." Stiles moaned and try to thrust a little.

Derek pulled off of him and smirked, "Okay. Use me." he whispered. He looked up to Stiles through his eyelashes and opened his mouth and held it at the very tip of Stiles' erection, waiting.

"Wh-what?" Stiles looked down at him with wide eyes.

"If you want, you can fuck my mouth." he whispered, kissing the tip "You know, push yourself down my throat, make my mouth full with you, make me moan around you. Whatever you want, if you want."

"Fuck.." Stiles groaned and stroke Derek' hair. He thrusted at Derek' mouth a little.

Derek relaxed his jaw and moaned quietly.

"Are you sure?" Stiles moaned and looked at Derek.

Derek looked up to him and rolled his eyes, before pulling him in almost taking half of him, groaning.

Stiles whole body shook with pleasure and he thrusted a little deeper in Derek' mouth.

Derek looked at him and slowly closed his eyes, moaning as he opened his mouth wider for Stiles. 

"Fuck...Der...babe..." Stiles moaned loudly and thrusted even deeper, looking down at Derek'.

Derek groaned when Stiles hit the back of his throat, squeezing his hips.

Stiles moaned “Fuck....your mouth!" he started to move his hips a little still looking at Derek.

Derek moaned looking at Stiles with a blissful look, Derek moved one hand to start messaging Stiles' balls, while the other one moved down to play with Stiles' hole slightly.

"Babe...I can't....I'm gonna....Der..." Stiles moaned loudly and thrust harder in Derek' mouth. He pushed back a little against Derek' finger.

Derek groaned and pushed further into Stiles' hole, and sucked him eagerly. 

Stiles nearly scream Derek' name as he came down his throat.

Derek drank everything, humming with satisfaction. He slowly pulled his finger out. He let Stiles' out of his mouth and licked, and kissed at the head.

Stiles just stood there with his mouth open and his eyes closed,his body still shaking from the pleasure.

Derek slowly kissed his way up until he got to Stiles' neck, wrapping his arms around his waist, and pulling him close.

"That was...amazing...Why we waited so long to do it?" Stiles whispered and buried his head in Derek' neck.

Derek chuckled breathlessly, "I was being an idiot, we've got a lot to make up for." he mumbled, wrapping his arms around Stiles. 

“Mhm you're right. Good my father wouldn't come back for a couple of days." Sties mumbled and hugged Derek back, kissing his neck gentle.

Derek chuckled and smiled, sighing as he relaxed into the hold.

“You realize that we didn't even get to the bed before we both came, right?' Stiles smiled and looked at Derek.

Derek laughed, "Yeah, that..that is beyond amazing." he murmured look at him, "We were really eager."

"We were." Stiles nodded and kissed Derek's gently.

Derek kissed him back, bringinga hand up to stiles' neck, "We should probably get on the bed." He whispered.

"Mmm why so?" Stiles smirked and looked at Derek.

"Because I don't think we're done for tonight." Derek said nipping his lower lip.

"Mmm good, because I still want you." Stiles smiled and kissed Derek.


	2. Chapter 2

"Mmm good, because I still want you." Stiles smiled and kissed Derek.

Derek kissed him back, and lowered his arms to lift him up to carry him to the bed.

Stiles smiled into the kiss and wrapped his legs around Derek.

Derek hummed and traced Stiles' lip with his tongue. He ran his hand across Stiles' thigh as he slowly made his way to the bed.

"Okay is it just me or is it getting hot here?" Stiles asked with a smile.

Derek looked at him and raised an eyebrow, "Seriously?" He asked, chuckling.

"Shut up, bad dog." Stiles smirked and kissed Derek' cheek.

"I'm not a dog." Derek growled and nipped his shoulder, as he set Stiles on the bed on his back.

"Yeah sure...Did you just growl at me? Like a real dog.." Stiles smiled.

Derek rolled his eyes and got into the bed next to him, "I'm not. Don't call me names."

"Fine Derek. I wouldn't call you anything." Stiles frowned, looking at the ceiling.

"I don't know, I'd like it if you called me boyfriend." Derek murmured turning to look at the ceiling, also.

“Yeah I will just call you boyfriend." Stiles mumbled.

Derek frowned, "I messed up, didn't I?" He whispered.

"You're fine, boyfriend." Stiles said.

Derek sighed, "Stiles you can call me anything you want...just not dog. Please?"

"Fine." Stiles mumbled.

Derek frown deepen, he rolled into him and kissed his cheek, "Can you tell me what's wrong? I don't want you mad at me, especially tonight." He asked quietly looking down to Stiles' collarbone.

"Everything is fine. I’m sorry." Stiles whispered and ruffled Derek' hair a little.

Derek kept frowning and sighed. He lowered his head and nuzzled his neck, not saying anything.

"Stop frown, please?" Stiles kissed Derek' forehead.

Derek nodded into his neck, and just breathed in his scent.

"Derek are you okay, boyfriend?" Stiles asked and start to play with Derek' hair.

Derek huffed out a laugh, "Babe, you don't have to say boyfriend like that." Derek mumbled kissing his neck softly, "and I'm perfect right now."

"So I can you something other than boyfriend?" Stiles asked.

"Anything." Derek agreed.

"Really my dog?" Stiles teased.

Derek sighed and kept his face in his neck.

"Just kidding, babe. Will you kiss me now?" Stiles asked hopefully.

Derek laughed quietly and moved to kiss the corner of his mouth. "There."

"Close enough...but no, babe..." Stiles smirked looking at him.

Derek hummed and kissed his nose, "there?"

"No" Stiles chuckled a little.

Derek grinned and kiss the other side of Stiles' lips, "here?"

"Mmm almost." Stiles smiled at him.

Hegrinned "How about here?" Derek whispered pecking Stiles' lips quickly.

"Mhm right here....but I think you should do it again with more passion..." Stiles whispered.

Derek smiled softly, "okay." He whispered and slowly kissed him, pushing all of his feelings into it.

Stiles kissed back slowly, trying to show Derek how important he is with just one kiss.

Derek flushed at the feeling and he gripped Stiles' hip, grounding himself as he kept kissing back."

Stiles broke the kiss for air and bared his neck.

Derek panted and moved down to kiss his neck, teasingly.

“Derek...please..." Stiles moaned.

"What do you need, baby?" Derek whispered biting his neck lightly.

“You...please...need you..." Stiles moaned and arched from the bed.

Derek groaned and nodded, "Okay. Do you have lube and condoms?" He asked between open mouth kisses on Stiles' neck.

“You asked that already babe...yes in the nightstand." Stiles groaned.

"Sorry." Derek muttered and quickly got off of him to get the things.

"Don't say sorry, babe just hurry up, please." Stiles moaned looking at Derek' body.

Derek pulled the things out and kissed him soundly, letting his hands drag down his body.

Stiles moaned and kissed Derek hungrily.

Derek coated three fingers and slowly traced around his hole, before pushing slowly in with one finger.

"Mmm Der that's good." Stiles groaned and pushed back at Derek' finger.

Derek started pressing soft kisses on Stiles' chest as he moved he's finger around waiting for the muscles to relax.

Stiles grips Derek' hair. He relaxed and opened his legs wider for Derek.

Derek slipped in another finger as he started sucking on his nipple. He moved around looking for Stiles prostate.

Stiles moaned loudly. He arched from the bed, trusting back at Derek' finger and griping his hair tighter trying to hold him on place.

Derek moaned and nipped his nipple. He slowly inserted another finger and started pushing up to meet Stiles' push.

Stiles groaned "Derek...please...want you.....please...”. He arched from the bed.

Derek groaned and nodded, "okay." He breathed slowly pulling his fingers out he reached for the condom and quickly slipped it on and lubed himself. He slowly got went back to Stiles and aligned himself to him, "Ready?" He panted into the side of Stiles' neck.

"More than ready." Stiles moaned and pulled Derek in a hungry kiss.

Derek kisses him back, and slowly pushes into him.

Stiles groaned in Derek' mouth and gripped his hair tightly.

Derek shuddered and thrusted in more. He moaned and kissed him more.

Stiles broke the kiss and moaned loudly. He bared his neck and thrusted back at Derek'.

Derek groaned and dropped his head intohis shoulder and thrusted in roughly bottoming out. He pressed kisses onto the side of Stiles' neck.

"Fuck..that's....oooh...Derek.." Stiles moaned and run his hands down Derek' back.

Derek's musclescontracted under his touch and pulled out almost completely before thrusting back in all the way.

Stiles grabbed Derek' ass and squeezed it a little, holding Derek in place.

Derek groaned and stopped moving. He started pressing small kisses on his neck.

"S'good Der....I'm....fuck...so full...." Stiles moaned and pushed back against Derek even more.

Derek nodded and rolled his hips slowly, he bit onto Stiles' neck.

"Ooohh Derek...please" Stiles moaned and gripped Derek' shoulder.

"Shit, Stiles." Derek groaned andthrusted into him deeper. He pulled Stiles'leg up to his hip and rolled into him.

Stiles wrapped his legs around Derek' hips and groaned. "Derek...please....more...."

Derek speed up clutching at the bed sheets on either side of Stiles' head as he bit onto the bottom of his neck.

"Der...please...babe..." Stiles moaned and pulled Derek in another passionate kiss.

Derek groaned into the kiss and started speeding up more making the bed shake slightly.

"Derek...fuck....s'good....harder please....harder." Stiles groaned in Derek' mouth.

Derek started pounding into him, squeezing his eyes in pleasure. He moved a hand down and wrapped it around Stiles' erection and started fisting it in time with his thrust.

"Derek...too much....I'm.....fuck....wanna....please....babe.." Stiles moaned and pulls Derek hair hard.

Derek groaned, "c'mon baby, cum for me." He moan roughly as he kept pounding into him, he twisted his wrist as he kept up the speed of his strokes.

Stiles can't hold back and cum all over Derek' hand, screaming his name. He clenched around Derek' cock.

Derek groaned as Stiles clutched around him. He started cuming as he milked Stiles through his orgasm.

Stiles moaned a little and kissed Derek' forehead.

Derek sighed and slowly pulled out of Stiles as he kissed his cheek.

Stiles groaned at the lost and smiled at Derek. "That was amazing..."

"Everything with you is amazing." Derek whispered, kissing him softly.

"You are amazing." Stiles grinned and kissed Derek' neck.

Derek smiled and slowly got up and off of Stiles. He slowly took off the condom andtied it before putting it in the the trash.

"Come here and kiss me,babe." Stiles smiled still laying on the bed.

"So demanding." Derek said grinning. He leaned over and kissed him softly. He slowly climbed back on the bed and put his hand through Stiles’ hair.

"Mmm I think I should take a shower...Wanna join me?" Stiles asked with a smirk.

Derek grinned and kissed him again, "I think that'd be great." He whispered.

"Let's go then." Stiles smiled and stood up from the bed.

"Mmm." Derek hummed and stood up with him, following him.

Stiles smiled and took Derek' hand "Derek your hands is covered in my cum.That's disgusting." Stiles mumbled and let go of Derek' hand.

Derek raised an eyebrow, "Babe it's your cum." He said, "how is that disgusting?" He asked and brought his hand up to Stiles' face, holding his palm a few inches away from his face.

"You want me to lick it? Seriously Derek?" Stiles mumbled.

"I don't." Derek said, pullinghis hand back"I expected you to run away and all that. Never mind." He shrugged and brought his hand up and licked it, staring at Stiles.

"Fuck you...That's shouldn't be so hot." Stiles whispered and kiss Derek hungrily.

Derek chuckled and kissed him back, gripping his hips and pulling him close.

"Really fuck you, Derek! If you don't stop we wouldn't make it to the shower." Stiles mumbled, but start to kiss Derek' neck.

Derek groaned, "If you want you can fuck me." Derek breathed into his ear, rolling his hips a bit "We don't need to shower."

"You'll let me fuck you?" Stiles looked at Derek with wide eyes.

"Anyway you want." Derek promised quietly,

"Do you want that Derek?" Stiles asked looking in Derek' eyes.

Derek stared at him for a moment before nodding, "I want you and I trust you."

Stiles smiled at him "I love you." he whispered and kiss Derek' gently.

"I love you too." Derek whispered against Stiles' lip, kissing him back.

"Let's go back to bed then...the shower can wait." Stiles smirked and push Derek back a little toward the bed.

Derek grabbed his arm and smirked at him, "Why? You've got something planned?"

"You can say that. I plan to eat you up...open you with my finger till you’re begging me to do something....and then fuck you till you scream my name....What do you think?"Stiles smirked looking a Derek.

Derek shivered, and kissed him hard “Fuck." Derek whispered pulling him back to the bed.

Stiles chuckled "Soyou like my idea?"

"I love your idea." Derek whispered, "and think you should put it into action right now."

"Mmm on your hands and knees then babe." Stiles whispered against his lips and kiss him gentle.

Derek nods while kissing him. He slowly pulls away and goesto the edge of the bed and gets on his hands and knees.

"That's so hot." Stiles whispered and get closer to Derek. He runs his hands up and down his back.

Derek shivers leaning up to his touch, he gripped the sheets and let out a little moan.

He smirked and grips Derek' ass massaging his cheek.

"Are you going to keep playing with my ass cheekor are you going to do something?" Derek asked turning his head to look at him.

"Watch me." Stiles grinned and pulled Derek ass cheek apart. At the moment he saw Derek' hole his tongue was licking around it.

Derek sighed quietlyand turned around moving to spread his legs further apart.

Stiles smirked and lick his hole some more. He bite at one of Derek' cheek hard.

Derek hissed and pushed back again his mouth, "You bit me!" He gasped after he got bit.

"You like it,dont you?" Stiles whispered and lick the place where he bite him.

Derek shivered, "I'm getting tired of waiting, Stiles." He taunted, smirking at him, "Maybe I'll just go shower and jack off myself."

“You wouldn't and we both know it, babe." Stiles whispered against his hole.

Derek hummed, "Don't tempt me." He whispered back, "Just do something."

"You wouldn't do it." Stiles mumbled and kiss Derek' hole.

Derek groaned lowly, "I won't if you keep that up." He breathed, "Stop and I'll go to the shower."

Stiles shove his tongue inside Derek for just a second before he pulled away. "So you will go to jerk of thinking of me when you know I'm right here naked and wanna fuck you." He chuckled and sit back on the bed, running his hands up and down Derek'thighs.

Derek groaned and drops on the bed heavily. "You suck." He mutters, thansmirks. He reaches for the lube. He lays out of arm reach and lays down in his back. He flattens his feet on the bed and coats a finger before slowly slipping it into him. He let out breathy moan, and watches Stiles.

"Derek what are you doing?" Stiles asked looking at Derek' finger.

Derek sighed, and moved his hand away from himself, "Nothing." He said getting up slowly, "Let’s go shower." He murmured.

"Hey what's wrong?" Stiles asked gripping his arm.

"Nothing is wrong." Derek whispered frowning a bit, "Why would anything be wrong?"

"Derek talk to me. What’s wrong? Are you alright?" Stiles asked looking worried at him.

Derek sighed and kissed his cheek, "I'm sorry. I'm alright, I swear." He said looking down, "I'm just buzzing with a lot of energy right now, because you're mine and I'm just excited about that. And I want to give you whatever you want and...I'm sorry."

Stiles cupped his cheek and made Derek to look at him. "Don't be sorry, babe, It’s okay...just are you sure you're okay? Why did you just stop?"

Derek bit his lip, "I'm perfectly fine." He leaned up and kissed him softly, "I stopped because I couldn't enjoy it knowing yours would feel so much better." He whispered huskily.

"Told ya you wouldn't do it. But you ruined my plan...you put lube inside you...how I'm supposed to eat you up now." Stiles frown.

Derek kissed his frown, "How about you just fuck me with your fingers than you nice hard dick?" He growled quietly, lifting his hand up and kissing the tip of fingers"Just fuck me open with thesebeautiful long pale fingers."

"On your back,wolfie." Stiles smirked and kissed Derek gently.

"You better not be teasing." Derek whimpered against his lips, as he wrapped his arm around his neck.

"Or you'll go jerk off?" Stiles smirked and wrapped his hands around Derek.

Derek rolled his eyes and slowly leaned back to lay down, arms still around Stiles' neck. "No, I won't but I'll deny sex."

"Deny sex? You wouldn't do that too. I'm so hot...you wouldn't last even one day without my sexy body." Stiles smiled and go after Derek laying of top of him with his legs straddled Derek' hips and his hands of each side of Derek' head.

"We'll see that later." Derek said looking up at him, "Right now I just want you how ever you want." Derek whispered rubbing circles onto the back of Stiles’ neck.

Stiles smiled at him and kissed his neck "Just give me the lube, babe." he whispered against Derek' ear and suck at the earlobe.

Derek let out a low breathy moan, as he moved one hand from his neck and got the lube. He held it up to him with a smile.

"Thank you, babe." Stiles smiled back and got the lube. He coated his fingers with it and throw the lube. Stiles sat on Derek' stomach and looked at him.

Derek looked up at him and put his hands on Stiles' thighs.

"Open your legs Der." Stiles smirked and tugs a little of Derek' nipple with his clean hand.

Derek sighed and planted his feet on the bed, opening his legs.

Stiles smiled at him and got between his legs. He start to circled around Derek' hole with one finger.

Derek sighed again and relaxed his body, biting his bottom lip.

Stiles trust his finger slowly in Derek, looking at his face.

Derek bit back a low moan, and watchedStiles .

"Don't hold back Der. Let me hear you." Stiles smiled and started to thrust his finger in and out of Derek.

Derek moaned quietly and pushed down into his fingers. "Shit Stiles, m-more please."

Stiles smirked and push two finger inside Derek. He licked his lips watching his finger disappear in Derek.

Derek groaned and thrusted against his fingers sifting the sheets.

Stiles smiled and push third finger inside Derek. He started to fuck him slowly with his fingers.

"Damn it, babe." Derek moaned spreading his legs wider.

Stiles start to fuck him harder and leaned forwart.He catch one of Derek' balls in his mouth and suck it gently.

Derek threw his head back, he moaned loudly.

Stiles just sucked harder and continue to fuck Derek with his fingers trying to find his prostate.

"Fuck, Stiles, right there!" He moaned loudly, and reached down to grip his hair.

Stiles smirked and start to thrust against Derek' prostate. He catch his other balls in his mouth and moaned around it, watching Derek' face.

Derek closed his eyes and let out another moan as he started pushing harder onto Stiles' finger. "Please, Stiles, m-more!" He groaned.

Stiles sat back on the bed, thrusting harder in Derek. "But if I give you more you'll cum before I can even fuck you."

Derek groaned, "Then fuck me!" He said opening his legs more, "I want you in me right now!"

Stiles take his hands away from Derek and looked at him. "The problem is I have no idea where is the stupid condom.." Stiles mumbled looking around.

"Fuck the condom." Derek growled and pulled him up to kiss him.

"Wouldn't be able to control it.....will cum in you....we need condom." Stiles panted over Derek' lips.

"I want to feel you cum in me." Derek panted, kissing him "I want to carry your scent."

"Fuck...will you put me lube, please." Stiles whispered against Derek' ear and bite the earlobe.

Derek moaned and got the lube quickly, he squirted lube into his hand and wrapped his hand around Stiles stroking him slowly.

Stiles panted on Derek' lips. He bite his lips looking in Derek' eyes.

“I love you." He whispered, against his lips.

Stiles smiled "I love you too...Are you ready?" he asked and kissed Derek cheek.

Derek nodded and nipped his lips, "Hurry up and put it in me." He murmured.

Stiles smirked and thrusted slowly in Derek.

Derek sighed lowly, and pulled Stiles to kiss him.

"Are you okay?" Stiles asked ones he was all the way in Derek.

"Perfect." Derek breathed out quietly.

Stiles started to move slowly inside Derek.

Derek moaned quietly.

"Come on Der. Let me hear you," Stiles moaned and thrust harder, making sure to thrust against Derek' prostate.

Derek moved his hands to rake down stiles' back, making sure to not scratch him to hard. He moved down to meet Stiles' thrust and was panting in Stiles' ear, "C'mon baby, faster." 

Stiles groaned and started to move faster. He kissed Derek panting in his mouth.

Derek moaned into his mouth and gripped Stiles' ass.

"F-fuck....Derek.." Stiles moaned and started to thrust harder and faster, trying to do deeper in Derek.

Derek threw a leg over his waist, "L-let me flip us over." Derek moaned quietly, "Want to ride you."

Stiles moaned loudly and relax "Go on, babe."

Derek slowly pushed on his chest and moved around until he was straddling him. He lifted up until only the tip of Stiles' was in than pushed down, moaning loudly.

Stiles whole body shoke with pleasure. He put his hands on Derek' thighs and thrustedup a little.

Derek grinned wolfishly, and braces himself on the bed and lift up and dropping down again rolling his hips when he was fully seated on him.

"Fuck..." Stiles moaned loudly. He got up a little leaned on his elbow and started to kiss Derek' neck.

Derek bared his neck for him and clutched around him as he lifted up, "Shit Stiles." He whimpered.

Stiles smirked and bit Derek' neck hard.

Derek breath hitched and he started cumming unexpectedly, "holy fuck!" He nearly screamed clutching around Stiles.

Stiles bit Derek's neck harder and cum when Derek clutched around him.


	3. Chapter 3

Stiles bit Derek's neck harder and cum when Derek clutched around him.

"Y-you're marking me." Derek whispered as he rolled his hips.

Stiles moaned loudly. “What are you doing?"

Derek froze at the question, and after a moment he started laughing.

"What's so funny, Derek?" Stiles frowned.

Derek dropped his head onto Stiles' neck and nuzzled there. "Nothing." He said chuckling, "This is just..." He laughed quietly.

"Just what?" Stiles asked and pulls Derek away from his neck so he can look at his face.

"You don't realize what you did, do you?" Derek asked quietly.

"No...I...what?" Stiles looked confused.

Derek kissed him quickly, "You. Marked. Me." He said bracing himself on Stiles' shoulders, "This whole time I was jealous of Danny, when I had nothing to worry about." He whispered tilting his neck to show Stiles the still red mark.

"First I told you that Danny and I are just friends and that you don't have to be jealous of him. And second why the mark isn't healing?" Stiles asked looking at Derek' neck.

"I know, babe, I was making a point." Derek said rolling his eyes, "And you've been a self proclaimed expert at werewolves, how do you not know this?"

"Don't know what?" Stiles asked and raised his eyebrows.

Derek looked down, "A wolf can only be hurt by four things. Do you know them?" Derek asked enjoying how confused Stiles was.

"Mmm can't thing right now....so tell me." Stiles mumbled.

"Wolfsbane." He muttered quietly as he ran his hand down Stiles' chest, "mountain ash.   
Mistletoe." He looked to Stiles and kissed him, "and mates." He whispered against his lips.

"Well I'm not wolfsbane...mountain ash....or mistletoe...so I assume I'm mate?" Stiles smiled at Derek.

"Possibly." Derek said smirking, "is my neck still marked?"

"Yes" Stiles said looking at Derek' neck.

"Then you’re my mate." Derek whispered, "sorry, you’re stuck with me."

"Good, because I love you. The wolf too." Stiles smirked and kissed Derek' neck gently.

Derek hummed, "Good." Derek whispered, "maybe I should get off of you babe."

"Maybe." Stiles whispered and kissed the mark on Derek' neck. "Will it heal? I mean it'll of course but....how long it'll take to heal?"

"Yes in a few minutes." Derek answered quietly.

"Can you make it...stay for a little longer...?" Stiles asked looking disappointed.

Derek tilted his head with a small smile, "next time bite harder." He said slowly lifting himself off of Stiles, shivering as stiles slipped out of him.

Stiles groaned. "But I don't want to hurt you.'

"Babe, I came when you bit me, trust me no pain." Derek said as he laid down next to him.

"Yeah you totally did that....so you like it?" Stiles smirked and lay to his side to look at Derek.

"I like it." Derek smiled and nodded.

"I'll keep that in mind." Stiles smirked and got closer to Derek to kiss him gently.

Derek kissed him back gently and smiled, "good."

"What about you, babe...Learn something I like?" Stiles smiled at him.

"You like pulling hair, and marking."

"Mmm that's right. What I like you to do to me?" Stiles smirked and sit on top of Derek' stomach.

Derek raised an eyebrow up at him, "Are we talking about when you fuck me or when I fuck you?" He asked as he held himself up with his forearms.

"Mmm both.." Stiles smiled.

Derek rolled his eyes and kissed his stomach, making his way up "You like it when I suck on your nipples" he whispered as he licked the bud slowly.

"Yeah I like it.." Stiles mumbled looking down at Derek.

Derek looked up at him, "Want to tell me what else you like?"

"You..." Stiles smirked. "Now continue doing that and I may tell you more."

"Okay."Derek hummed and kissed his stomach again,

"I like it when you kiss my neck..." Stiles moaned a little.

Derek smiled and softly pressed a kiss on his neck, as he brought his hand to his thigh to make sure he doesn't fall off. "Mmhmm."

"Like it when you bite gently..." Stiles moaned and tilted his head to the side, giving Derek more access. 

Derek nodded slowly, and bit his neck softly before kissing it.

"Fuck....like your kisses.." Stiles groaned and tugged at Derek' hair.

Derek hummed and moved to kiss him softly.

Stiles smiled and kissed back gently.

Derek pulled away and gave him an Eskimo kiss, "What else?" he breathed. 

"I like it when you kiss my face...it's sweet." Stiles chuckled.

Derek chuckled and kissed his cheek, "Good, Cause I like doing it." 

"Really?" Stiles smiled.

"Yes. Why wouldn't I?" Derek asked smiling at him.

"Don't know....kiss my nose." Stiles smiled at him. 

"So commanding." Derek chuckled as he kissed his nose.

"Fine wouldn't tell you more then" Sties teased with a smile.

"Tell me!" Derek mumbled kissed the corner of his mouth, "I want to know." 

"You was bad....bad boys don't deserve to know that." Stiles continue to tease, grinning at Derek.

"I thought you liked bad boys." Derek stuck his tongue out at him.

"I like you so yeah it looks like I do." Stiles smiled at him. 

"I'm not a bad boy." Derek said rolling his eyes, "You're insane."

"Fine fine be the good boy...but if I like bad boys and you're good then....maybe I like Danny....he is bad." Stiles teased and bite his lip.

Derek's eyes flashed, and he frowned "That's no funny."

"Okay okay I'm sorry...you know I'm kidding...I love you." Stiles whispered against Derek' lips.

Derek shook his head and rested his forehead on Stiles' "I know it's just..." he frown deepened. 

"Really Derek...I said I'm sorry the joke was stupid...I was stupid...can we forget it...I was having fun before minutes..." Stiles mumbled and pulled away from Derek.

Derek sat up more, "I'm sorry, you weren't being stupid I was being stupid. Let's go back to having fun." he mumbled, frowning, "I'm sorry, I don't know why I reacted like that even after this." he said reaching for Stiles' arm.

"Have fun? Maybe you should stop frowning for that to happen.." Stiles mumbled and got off Derek. 

"No, no, no." Derek mumbled sitting up completely, "I'm sorry babe, please don't be mad." he said quietly, trying not to frown anymore.

"I'm not mad...I just thought that you trust me...so I guess I'm a little disappointed that you don't." Stiles whispered.

"Of course I trust you." Derek mumbled, looking at him, "I'm just being stupid, Stiles."

"Then trust me when I say that I don't want Danny. That I love you...only you...I'm sorry about the joke it was stupid..." Stiles said looking at him.

Derek sighed and lifted a hand to cup Stiles face, "Okay. I believe you. I'm sorry about making you feel disappointed in me. I'll work on my jealousy."

"Okay." Stiles nodded a little and kissed Derek' palm.

Derek sighed and closed his eyes, "I love you too." he said quietly as he relaxed a bit.

"I know." Stiles whispered.

Derek nodded as he pulled back his hand. "Good."

"You know I was having fun before...the joke...I was happy....because you was happy and look what happened I ruined it..." Stiles mumbled looking at the floor.

Derek shook his head, "I am happy, Stiles!" Derek said grabbing his shoulder, "You didn't ruin anything; you've made me happier than I've ever felt in a really long time." 

Stiles nodded "Okay can we....can we continue like I never said that stupid joke?" Stiles asked looking at Derek.

Derek sighed, "We can do whatever you want." he answered quietly. 

“No. No .Do you want it? I don't want you do to it because I...Do you want?" Stiles asked.

"I want you happy." Derek said leaning towards him, "Just tell me what to do to make you happy."

"Don't you see. I don't want you to do things to make me happy. I want you to be happy....I don't want you to do things you don't want because you thought they make me happy...God I shouldn't mention Danny at all..." Stiles mumbled.

Derek frowned and shook his head. He looked down and bit his lip, "Okay. I won't do things if it's only to make you happy, and I'll work on not over reacting to when you mention Danny. I'm sorry, babe." he mumbled quietly, kissing his shoulder softly, "I'm really sorry."

"I'm sorry too." Stiles whispered, looking at the floor.

Derek shook his head, frowning, "Don't be like that, babe. I want to go back to before. Please."

"Do you want? Or you’re doing it because I want?" Stiles asked looking at Derek with hope in his eyes.

"I want." Derek whispered shaking his head a bit.

Stiles smiled and sit in Derek' lap again "Good because it was fun."

Derek smiled a bit and wrapped his arms around his waist, "It really is." 

Stiles grinned and kissed him gently.

Derek smiled and kissed him back just as gently.

"So what now?" Stiles smirked and raised his eyebrows.

"I don't know." Derek mumbled, smiling at him "What did you have in mind."

"I wasn’t talking about something dirty, bad boy. I was waiting for us to continue what we were doing...but if you have other ideas I'm listening." Stiles said.

Derek shook his head, "No. I want to hear you talk about things you like." Derek said rolling his eyes, "I wasn't talking about sex, weirdo." he murmured.

"First like hell you wasn’t. And second the things I like are the things that turn me on...which hello lead us to sex,silly." Stiles grinned. "If you wanna know you should ask nicely."

Derek rolled his eyes again and put a hand in the back of his neck to pull him down to kiss him. "Shut up and just kiss me." he whispered, than smirked, "Please."

"Please to kiss you or please to tell you?" Stiles smirked against Derek' lips.

"You enjoy teasing." Derek grumbled, pecking his lips and pulled away.

"I do." Stiles smiled. "Now..."

Derek groaned and dropped down onto the bed, grabbing a pillow and covering his face with it.

"Hey we can't have fun if you're going to hide." Stiles mumbled with a smile.

"No fun." Derek said even though it was muffled by the pillow, "I'm going to hide here."

"Okay..but then I can't tell you what I like....so you wouldn't know what to do to drive me crazy...so enough sex for tonight...which is pity..because I'm not ready to sleep yet." Stiles smirked.

Derek groaned and tossed the pillow to him, "You're evil, Stiles." he grumbled sitting up on the bed, with a small smile.

"Maybe but you still love me." Stiles smiled.

Derek's smile grew, "Yeah, I really do." he whispered, looking at him.

"Run your hands up and down my thighs." Stiles smiled at him.

Derek nodded and slowly ran his hands up Stiles' thigh and back down, caressing the soft skin, "Like that?" he whispered.

"Yeah just like that..I like it when you nip at my lips..." Stiles moaned.

Derek hummed and leaned forward to nip his lips quickly, still caressing his thighs. "Like that?" he whispered against his lips.

"Mmmhmm I like it when you tug on it." Stiles panted against Derek' lips.

Derek nodded slowly and bit his lip gently before pulling at it.

Stiles moaned. "Like it when you lick it..."

Derek shivered slightly, and ran his tongue slowly across his lower lip. 

"Like it when you run your hands though my hair." Stiles moaned on Derek' lips.

Derek slowly ran his arms from Stiles' waist all the way up to his hair, letting his nails scratch him softly.

"Mmm like that too." he said biting his lip.

Derek moaned quietly and leaned forward to give him another soft kiss. "Good." he breathed.

"Yeah it is good." Stiles moaned.

"Stiles." Derek moaned quietly.

"Yeah?" Stiles whispered.

"I actually want to shower now." he whispered pulling away from him, with a smirk.

"What? You're kidding me, right?" Stiles looked at him with wide eyes.

"Nope." Derek said winking at him, "Let's go shower." 

"You're doing it on purpose, aren’t you? Because I teased you before." Stiles mumbled looking at him.

"I'm feeling sticky." Derek argued, smirking. "I should shower."

“And you're feeling sticky, right now?" Stiles arched his eyebrows.

"Yes." Derek answered leaning forward to kiss him, "Very sticky."

"Good go on...I'll stay here...having fun alone then.." Stiles said innocently.

Derek groaned and bit his lip, "No, come with me to shower." Derek whined.

"Why? We was having fun here...and the funny part just started actually, but you run away,   
babe." Stiles whispered and run his hand through his chest to his stomach.

Derek bit his lip again before sighing and giving him leaning towards him to kiss him.

Stiles kissed him back gently. "Okay I have two version...the choice is all yours. First you can come in bed now and tell me all the things you like...and we can have so so much fun…or we can go to shower and after that you'll tell me what you like but....we'll be clean and I'll want us to stay clean so you wouldn't be able to cum... or even get hard....So what it is?" Stiles smirked at Derek.

Derek groaned and shook his head, "Fine. You've convinced me not to shower." Derek grumbled with a small smile. He reached over and runs his hands up Stiles' back and through his hair, as he leans down to press soft kisses on his back, "Now show me all this fun you're talking about."

"Told you it's your turn to tell me what you like." Stiles smirked at him.

Derek slipped back onto the bed and tilted his head, "Okay...I like when you sit on me...i'm not sure if you're going to take that weirdly.." he mumbled

"It's not weird Der...I like it too." Stiles smiled and sit back in Derek' lap.

Derek smiled softly, "Good.....I like when you run your hands up my chest." he said quietly. 

Stiles smirked and run his hands up and down Derek' chest "What else?"

Derek sighed quietly, "I like it when you trace my arms." he whispered, watching him.

Stiles smiled and slowly run his hands up Derek' arm.

"I like it when you kiss my chest." Derek sighed.

Stiles grinned and start to kiss Derek' chest gently. Cover as much skin as he can in kisses.

Derek chuckled, "I like it when you kiss my shoulders."

Stiles moved to kiss Derek' shoulder "What else, babe?"

"I like it when you pull my hair." Derek murmured, "So that you can kiss my neck."

"Mmmhm." Stiles pilled at Derek' hair and start to kiss his neck.

"I like it when you bit it." Derek whispered his breath hitching.

"I know." Stiles smiled and bit hard on Derek' neck.

Derek moaned and leaned onto his arms, as he exposed his neck more. "I like it when you mark me." he panted quietly.

"Mmm" Stiles moaned a little and bit even harder.

Derek reached around with one arm and squeezed Stiles' hip, "F-fuck." Derek whispered, "I like it when you kiss your mark."

Stiles smiled and gently kiss the mark, he left on Derek' neck. "What else, babe? “ he whispered.

Derek sighed, "I like it when you look at me just before kissing me." Derek whispered, "Because you make it seem like I'm the only person in the world that matters."

Stiles look at Derek and whispered "Because you're the only person in the world that matters to me." he kissed him gently.

Derek kissed him back, feeling something clutch in his chest. He pulled away only slightly, "I like when you make me feel like that." he whispered before kissing him again. 

Stiles smiled into the kiss "What else?" he mumbled between the gentle kisses he puts on Derek' lips.

Derek smiled with him, and started tracing shapes into his hip with his finger "I like when you lick my lips, and deepen a kiss until we're both panting."

Stiles groaned and lick Derek' lips gently before he kissed him hungrily, wrapping his hands around Derek' neck.

Derek moaned into the kiss and slowly took them down onto the bed, wrapping his arms around Stiles' waist.

"Easy there wolfie...tell me what else you like.." Stiles groaned and sit on top on Derek.

"What if I don't like anything else and just want to skip to the funnier stuff?" Derek asked looking up to him and raising an eyebrow.

"Come on we both know there is other things you like....tell me babe.." Stiles smirked and kissed him gently.

Derek huffed playfully and kissed the corner of his mouth, "I like when you but my earlobe."

"See there is more thing you like." Stiles whispered at Derek' ear and bit the earlobe gently, pulling it a little.

Derek moaned quietly "you're a tease." Derek groaned, as he tighten his grip on Stiles.

"If you say so." Stiles chuckled. "What else?" he whispered against Derek' lips.

Derek pressed his lips to his, "I like when you lace our fingers together." Derek whispered picking up his arms above his head.

Stiles smiled at his and run his hands from Derek' elbow to his palms where he lace their fingers together.

Derek sighed quietly and squeezed his fingers, "I like when you run your nose across my cheek and kiss me." Derek mumbled.

Stiles chuckled and slowly run his nose across Derek' cheek and kissed him gently.

Derek smiled gently against his lips, "I think that's everything on my list right now baby." He whispered.

"Come on there should be something more.." Stiles smiled, looking at Derek.

Derek raised an eyebrow, "what do you think is on my list?"

"Don't know..That’s why you should tell me everything." Stiles whispered.

"I think I've told you everything." Derek mumbled, "I want to know what you think."

"What I think about..?" Stiles asked.

Derek rolled his eyes and kissed him again, "never mind. I'll tell you when something new is added to the list." Derek mumbled "you'll do the same?"

"Well I can tell you one more thing right now." Stiles smirked.

"What?" Derek asked raising an eyebrow.

"I like it when you suck my fingers." Stiles smirked.

Derek nodded and opened his mouth.

Stiles bit his lip and put his fingers on Derek' lips.

Derek closed his mouth around his fingers and ran his tongue across the padding of his finger tips before sucking.

Stiles groaned looking at Derek.

Derek watched Stiles, and moaned quietly as he ran his tongue along Stiles' finger.

Stiles moaned and pulled his fingers away from Derek' mouth "You'll get me hard like this, babe."

Derek smirked, "what's wrong with that?"

Stiles smirked and bit at Derek' neck harder than before.

"Ah-shit, Stiles!" Derek groaned flinching slightly. 

"Wanna something, babe?" Stiles whispered and kiss the mark on Derek' neck.

"Yes." Derek moaned leaning over to bare his neck, "A warning when you're going to bite me."

"But why? Where is the fun in this?" Stiles smirked and nipped at Derek' neck gently.

Derek moaned and thrusted up a little, "The fun is in telling me so I won't flinch from it."

"I'm pretty sure that you'll be fine." Stiles smiled and bite on the other side of Derek' neck.

Derek shuddered, and gripped Stiles' hips.

Stiles sit back on Derek' stomach. "I think now they'll stay for a little longer." he whispered looking at the marks on Derek's neck. He traced one with his fingers, smiling at Derek.

Derek sighed and nodded, "yeah, you did good babe." Derek whispered smiling at him softly.

"I want them to stay longer Der....I want people to know that they can't have you because you're mine already." Stiles whispered looking at the marks.

Derek shivered at his words, "they'll stay babe, and everyone knows I belong to you." Derek whispered, running his thumb across his hip, "With the force of that bite I think they'll stay for a day or two."

''Day or two? You'll be here so....I think I should bite you again before you left." Stiles smirked, running his hands up and down Derek' chest.

Derek shuddered, "I'm pretty sure your dad while notice if I don't leave." Derek mumbled, as he slowly ran his hand up Stiles' back.

"You forget my dad is not in town...and wouldn't be for a couple of days." Stiles smirked.

Derek raised an eyebrow, "And what about the pack? They're going to realize we're missing."

"Well I'll call Scott later and tell him to stay away from here...the rest of the pack too. Do you believe they'll come knowing what is happening here?" Stiles chuckled a little.

Derek hummed, "So I'm your hostage for two days?" He asked smirking up at him.

"You are." Stiles smiled back and licked his lips looking at Derek' chest.

Derek grinned and ran his hand down Stiles thigh slowly. He looked down to his thigh and caressed the skin, "So what are you going to do about it?" He whispered innocently.

Stiles groaned “Write a poem?" he chuckled a little breathless.

"I think we should write a book." Derek whispered grinning.

"Good idea, but I want movie based on the book." Stiles smiled at Derek.

"I don't know about the movie." Derek muttered rolling his eyes.

"You don't know about the movie? Why so?" Stiles whispered.

Derek shrugged and kissed him, "how do we know it’s be a good enough book? We should practice it before recording."

"Hey I talked about movie not porn." Stiles laughed.

Derek groaned and grabbed a pillow covering his face again, "my mind is in a dirty place right now. Just kill me now." He grumbled.

"Oooh come on your mind is always in a dirty place when I am involved." Stiles chuckled.

"Not always." Derek grumbled burrowing his face deeper into the pillow.

"Okay okay not always but they are right now..." Stiles smiled and leaned forward to kiss Derek' chest.

"Of course they are right now!" Derek grumbled, "you're naked and on top of me."

"But I thought you like it." Stiles mocked hurt.

Derek grumbled and shook his head, moving to get on his stomach even though Stiles was on him.

Stiles almost fell from Derek. He was now on Derek' lower back "Hey what's wrong?" he mumbled.

"Nothing." Derek mumbled embarrassedly, hisearsred.

"Derek....please...what....did I do something? I..I don't understand.." Stiles whispered and got off Derek.

Derek sighed, "I'm embarrassed babe, it's nothing....bad." He whispered back.

"Embarrassed of what?" Stiles asked hugging his knees.

Derek sighed and lifted himself up to look at Stiles, he reached out a hand, "C'mon, babe." He whispered wanting to hug him.

"No talk to me." Stiles mumbled and pulled a little from Derek' touch.

Derek let him go and sighed, grabbing the pillow and pulling it under his chin, "I'm embarrassed because I was thinking dirty..." He mumbled, blushing a little, "And you laughed and I felt kind of stupid. Not that you did anything wrong." He said quickly, he shrugged, "I've never really done /this/ part of things so I'm....I'm not sure whatthe right word for how I'm feeling....not knowledge? Experienced? Flustered?"

"Derek there is nothing wrong do think dirty....and I didn't laugh at you, babe....I like it...To be honest I thought about you so many times while I jerk off so..." he smiled a little.

Derek dropped his head onto his pillow and nodded, "Okay...got it....sorry." He said quietly.

"It’s okay...now would you tell me for what was you thinking?" Stiles smiled a little at him.

Derek thought about it and got up, he slowly reach over making sure it was okay with stiles to kiss him.

Stiles smiled a little and kissed Derek.

Derek sighed and pulled away, "Can I hug you?" He asked quietly, "I know that sounds kind of stupid but...."

"You can do anything you want." Stiles whispered.

"What do you want?" Derek asked quietly.

"I want you to kiss me, hug me and tell me for what were you thinking that makes you so embarrassed." Stiles smiled a little of him "If you want of course...you don't have to do that."

Derek smiled, "I'm pretty sure you've got an idea of what made me embarrassed." Derek mumbled, as he leaned across to Stiles and ran his hand down the side of Stiles' thigh. "I just want to kiss you." 

Stiles smirked and kissed him hungrily "What you thought about us in porn..?" he whispered against Derek' lips.

"I thought about recording us." Derek murmured against his lips with a small smile, "So encase you're ever bored."

"Fuck that's hot." Stiles whispered and got on top of Derek, pushing him back on the bed,   
pinning his hands over his head. He kissed him hungrily.

Derek kissed him back just as hungrily, letting out a low moan.

Stiles groaned and start to kiss Derek' neck. 

He moved his hands to lace their fingers, "Babe?" he whispered quietly.

"Yeah?" Stiles whispered back, licking at Derek' neck.

Derek hummed, and bared his neck, "I really like it when you do that." he teased. 

"Do what babe?" Stiles smirked and bite Derek' neck.

Derek hissed a little, “When you mess with my neck." he whispered, and thrusted up a bit.

Stiles smiled and continue to bite all over Derek' neck.

Derek moaned quietly, and let go of his hand to run his hand down Stiles' arms and running his fingers through his hair, tugging him closer.

Stiles moaned in Derek' neck and bite harder.

Derek hissed and pulled his hair, "Fuck, Stiles, just like that." he breathed, shutting his eyes.  
Stiles smiled and bite harder, pulling a little of the skin and sucking it after that.  
Derek moved his hands down to Stiles' shoulders and he clawed at them with human nails, "Ahhh." he moaned loudly.

Stiles moaned, throwing his head back. He looked at Derek' eyes and smiled at him "Just like that babe." he whispered before he go back to work on Derek' neck. 

Derek panted in his ear, as he ran his hands down Stiles' back dragging his claws, "I love that you're marking me." Derek whispered roughly, "That you're letting everyone know that I'm yours."

"You are. They can't have you." Stiles groaned and bite hard then kiss the mark he left on Derek' neck. 

"No one but you." Derek promised a little breathless, running his hands up Stiles' chest, to run across his nipple.

Stiles moaned and bite harder, almost ripping the skin.

Derek squeezed his eyes, "A bit too hard there, babe." he whispered, "You're going to tear my skin."

Stiles immediately pull away looking at Derek with wild eyes. "Derek I'm so sorry I got cached up in the moment..I didn't want to hurt you....I...I..sorry."

Derek paused for a moment, just looking at him before bursting out laughing.

Stiles frowned at him, crossing his arms over his chest.

"I'm sorry!" Derek said still chuckling, "It's just...you're so cute..." he said in-between chuckles, "Don't frown! I'm sorry babe!" Derek trying not to smile.

"You're....I thought that I hurt you....and you're laughing at me...." Stiles shook his head.

"It was borderline hurting good and hurting bad." Derek said lips still twitching, "And I'm not laughing at you." 

"You'll see..." Stiles mumbled before he go back on Derek' neck biting it just as hard as before.

Derek hissed, "Okay okay." he panted, sorry I won't laugh at you!" he mumbled, frowning at bit.

Stiles ignored him and continue to bite on Derek' neck, but not so hard anymore.

Derek sighed, "My neck is going to be filled with marks. I'm going to have to find turtle necks when I'm around the pack." Derek muttered tracing light patterns on Stiles' back.

"Let them see that you're mine." Stiles whispered and licked at Derek' neck.

Derek shivered at his tone, "I like how you're so possessive." Derek whispered, "They are going to know I'm yours just by my scent." 

"Good they should know it....but I'm pretty sure they'll be disgusted. And I'm not possessive just...I'm not." Stiles mumbled and started to kiss Derek' chest. 

Derek rolled his eyes and kissed the top of his head, "They will be." Derek said quietly, "Especially since I've got your scent in me." he whispered, pulling Stiles' hair to kiss him.

Stiles smiled a little and kissed Derek gently.

Derek grinned and nipped his bottom lip.

Stiles smirked and traced Derek' bottom lips with his tongue and then he shoves his tongue inside Derek' mouth, kissing him hungrily.

Derek hummed and pushed his tongue against Stiles' bringing his hands up to wrap around his waist.

"Wanna go shower now." Stiles teased, panting against Derek' lips.

"I don't even know what a shower is right now." Derek murmured, kissing him again.

Stiles chuckled in Derek' mouth and kissed him back slowly.


	4. Chapter 4

Stiles chuckled in Derek' mouth and kissed him back slowly.

Derek sighed into his mouth, enjoying the feeling of the kiss.

Stiles started to kiss Derek' neck and chest, nipping here and there.

Derek groaned quietly and pushed at his chest, "Switch." he whispered, kissing his ear.

Stiles groaned "Okay.." he whispered and relax in Derek' hands. 

Derek slowly pushed them so that he was straddling Stiles' thighs, he leaned over and kissed his face quietly, letting his hand run down Stiles' chest.

Stiles moaned quietly and arched from the bed.

Derek smirked and started kissing his neck, nipping once in awhile. He dragged his hands down to his hips and rubbed his thumbs against the soft skin.

"Der...." Stiles moaned and bared his neck, tugging at Derek' hair.

Derek groaned softly and bit at the base of Stiles' neck, just hard enough to sting.

Stiles groaned and bite his lips. Gripping at Derek' hair hard. 

Derek licked at the new mark, moaning at the feeling of his hair being gripped.

Stiles moaned and pulled Derek in passionate kiss.

Derek groaned and kissed him back.

Stiles moaned in Derek' mouth and arched from the bed.

Derek pressed him back down as he started mouthing his neck and chest.

Stiles moaned loudly and pulled at Derek' hair.

Derek sighed and ran his hands up his side, as he nipped his neck, and tugged a little.

"Derek...S’good." Stiles groaned and pulled Derek in a kiss.

Derek kissed him back groaning.

Stiles moaned in Derek' mouth and pulled at his hair.

Derek licked his lips and moved his hand to flick at his nipple.

"More...Der..." Stiles moaned and arched from the bed

Derek moaned and kissed his way down to Stiles chest, sucking at the bud.

"Babe...that's good.." Stiles groaned and griped Derek' hair tightly.

Derek grinned and kissed his chest again before going up to kiss him, deeply.

Stiles moaned again and kissed Derek back as passionate as he can.

Derek sighed into the kiss and playfully bit his lip, grinning.

Stiles smiled at him and pulled him in slow passionate kiss.

Derek kissed him back slowly, just enjoying the feeling of his lips.

"I love you, babe." Stiles whispered against Derek' lips.

"I love you too, Stiles." he murmured, kissing him softly before pulling away and smiling at him. 

Stiles raised his eyebrows "Have something in mind?"

Derek shook his head, "I just enjoy seeing you like this." he mumbled quietly, kissing his chin. 

"Like this?" Stiles whispered.

"Relaxed." Derek said quietly, kissing his cheek, "Calm." he kissed his other cheek, "Happy?" he kissed his nose.

"Very happy." Stiles smiled and kissed Derek' lips gently.

Derek smiled and kissed him back, bringing up one hand to cup his face.

Stiles wrapped his hands around Derek' neck and licked Derek' bottom lips.

Derek let out a low mewling sound and opened his mouth for him. 

Stiles smirked before he kissed him more passionately.

Derek kissed him back a little bit harder, and rolled his hips against him.

"Der....mmm." Stiles moaned and thrusted against Derek.

Derek moaned into his mouth quietly and moved his hip until he was rubbing against Stiles'.

"Derek...." Stiles moaned and throw his head back.

Derek shuddered and started mouthing his neck, slowly thrusting with him.

"Babe..." Stiles groaned and gripped Derek' hair tightly. 

"Yeah?" Derek breathed into his neck before biting it. Still thrusting painfully slow.

Stiles body shook with pleasure. "More....babe....wanna more."

Derek smirked against his abused skin, "What do you want babe?"

"You....doesn't matter what....just give me more." Stiles groaned.

Derek nodded and kissed his neck and he reached down wrapped his hand around Stiles' slowly thumbing the head.

Stiles moaned and thrusted in Derek's hand.

Derek sighed and started to slowly jerk him off, while kissing his neck.

"Babe...kiss me please." Stiles panted.

Derek slowly leaned up and kissed bruisingly. 

"That's good." Stiles moaned and started to kiss Derek' neck.

Derek bit his lip and nodded, leaning his head to the side as he let his hand go lower to tease Stiles' hole. 

"Der....fuck..." Stiles moaned loudly and bit Derek' neck.

Derek moaned quietly, and let his finger slip deeper.

Stiles groaned and bit Derek's neck harder.

"Adding to the collection?" Derek panted as he slipped his finger out and reached for the lube.

"Wh-what collection?" Stiles mumbled looking at Derek hungrily.

"The other two marks on my neck." Derek said quietly as he coated two fingers and kissed him, "Spread your legs, babe." he whispered against his lips.

Stiles bit his lips to stop the loud moan and opened his legs widely.

Derek bit Stiles' lip, "No. You told me you wanted to hear me, I want to hear you." Derek breathed, as he slowly pressed on finger in.

Stiles moaned loudly and thrusted back on Derek' finger.

Derek groaned and slowly slipped in the other one, curling his fingers.

Stiles groaned and ran his hands down Derek's back dragging his nails. 

Derek shuddered, and kissed him. Still opening him slowly.

Stiles kissed back and bit Derek' bottom lips after that, moaning.

Derek groaned, and pulled away to kiss his shoulder.

"Babe..please.....fuck me with your fingers....please." Stiles moaned and thrusted back.

Derek groaned and picked up the speed of his finger just slightly.

"Faster...Derek....wanna more." Stiles whispered looking at Derek' eyes.

Derek shuddered, and nodded as he started moving faster. 

"Babe...my nipples...please.....do something..." Stiles moaned thrusting back on Derek' fingers even faster.

Derek shook his head, and leaned forward to kiss his ear, "I want you to come with just my fingers." he whispered.

"Please.....Derek.....just touch them.....please.....please....do something." Stiles mumbled arching from the bed.

Derek sighed and thrusted faster, before leaning down and sucking on one of them, hard.

"Babe....fuck....I'm so close....wanna....wanna...cum.....Der." Stiles panted and closed his eyes tightly.

"Then cum." Derek whispered with a sharp thrust trying to hit his prostate. 

Stiles cried out in pleasure and ached from the bed as he cum.

Derek groaned and kissed him as he pulled his fingers out to milk Stiles through his orgasm.

Stiles moaned in Derek' mouth.

Derek pulled his hand away and pulled away from the kiss.

Stiles panted loudly, still enjoying the pleasure.

Derek kissed his temple, "God, you're beautiful." he whispered.

Stiles chuckled. "Thank you, gorgeous."

Derek rolled his eyes fondly, smiling.

Stiles smirked. "That was intense." he whispered.

Derek shook his head, and kissed his forehead, "Yeah."

"And it's all your fault." Stiles smirked and kissed his cheek.

Derek groaned, "Whatever you say baby." he said kissing him, "I thought you were the one responding to everything." 

"Responding to everything? That's not true." Stiles said.

Derek looked at him and raised an eyebrow questioningly.

"It's not...don't look me like that." Stiles mumbled.

Derek frowned, "Like what?" he asked quietly.

"Like I’m really responding to everything. I’m not." Stiles said. "And shut up you have neck fetish so...”

Derek snorted, "Shut up yourself, you've got one too." Derek grumbled showing his neck.

"Like you don't like it." Stiles chuckled.

Derek bit his lip, "I kind of do. Maybe just a little." he mumbled kissing him.

"A little?" Stiles smiled at him and kissed him back.

"Yeah, a little." Derek mumbled against his lips, grinning. 

"If you don't like it then I can stop doing it." Stiles teased. "But that will be pity, because I really want to try something." he smirked.

Derek pulled away to look at him, "What could you want to try with my neck?"

 

"Maybe to see if you can cum only from me messing with it, but you said you don't like it so much so...." Stiles teased, smirking.

Derek raised his eyebrow, "I doubt I can cum with you just messing with my neck, babe." he said shaking his head.

"But I'll lick and kiss and bite and mark and talk." Stiles smiled.

Derek tilted his head, and smirked challenging, "Are you going to try it?"

"I don't know you doubt if I can make you cum like that so...." Stiles teased.

"Wouldn't that be more reason to try it out?" Derek asked grinning at his teasing tone.

"Maybe. But you said you don't like it as much as I through you do so why to try?" Stiles smirked.

Derek bit his lip than let out a loud sigh, "Whatever you want to do Stiles." he said shrugging.

"Whatever I want to do? And what about what you want me to do?" Stiles asked.

"I want you to do whatever you want to do to me." Derek answered.

"It's not all about me, Derek. What you want is just as important as what I want." Stiles whispered.

"I know that, Stiles." Derek answered quietly, "and I know you'll listen to me if I told you I wanted something, like I listen to you when you want something."

"Then tell me what the hell you want." Stiles said, looking at him.

"Why are you mad?" Derek asked frowning.

"I...I don't know.....I just wanted to try something...something new which I through you'll like and then you told me to do whatever I want...and...it's sounds like you...don't even care and...I don't know....it's....hurt." Stiles mumbled. "Maybe...that was mistake." he whispered with tears in his eyes.

"No. No tears." Derek said quickly, “I’m sorry I do care. You know I care. Remember this is new, every single thing we do is new. It's literally our first night together. If you want to try something, than I want you to try it. It's your first time doing any of this so I want you to explore and find out what you liked, because I didn't have that. I want to give you a good first night of sex, and if you did or do something I don't like I will tell you that. I've told you what I've liked so far and I'm going to keep telling you what I like and don't like. I trust you enough to let you do whatever you want with me." Derek said looking at him. 

"Don't you see, Derek? All we do all night is sex and...and fight for stupid things. I don't mind the sex of course because it's amazing but....how we are supposed to be together if we can't stop fighting. I can't do that...I can't fight with you all the time...because in the end of this you'll hate me....and I can't take it...knowing that you hate me. It would kill me." Stiles whispered, crying.

Derek frowned and shook his head, "Baby, I'm not going to hate you." he said hugging him, "I'll never hate you. And yeah we fight, but that's how we work. We're not going to be like Allison and Scott all lovey dovey or anything like that. We're going to fight, and yell at each other, and we're going to make up, and we're going to still love each other." Derek whispered, "We'll stop and just hang out with each other. We can talk, or watch a movie, or go cook something, just don't think I'll hate you, or that I'll just walk away from you, because I'm going to be here right next to you for as long as you want me to be."

"But I don't want to fight with you...I don't want to hurt you, Derek.....and that's what I'm doing....even if you don't hate me..I would hate myself....because I love you so much I can't let anyone to hurt you. I can't let myself hurt you." Stiles said still crying.

"Stiles, for the first two years of knowing each other all we did was fight." he said quietly, "But we worked together, better than any other team in our pack. Yeah you're going to hurt me, and I'm going to hurt you, but you'll make it better. That's how we grow, Stiles, don't hate yourself for hurting me because sometimes people that love each other the most hurt each other. You're my weakness and that's just how things are. Just please don't cry okay, we can try to fight less, and everything, but we're going to have to learn from each other. It's a learning process."

Stiles shook his head and only start to cry harder.

Derek was so confused and worried, he didn't know what to do. He sat up quickly and pulled Stiles onto his lap and hugged him close, "I'm sorry baby, I'm so sorry. Please stop crying. Please please please stop crying. I love you, you mean the world to me. I swear if you don't stop crying I'm going to start singing really stupid Disney songs, and you don't want to hear my singing voice. Please babe."

Stiles smiled a little at that still with tears in his eyes. "Maybe that's the reason to continue crying."

Derek shook his head quickly, "No, there is no reason to cry, trust me by the end of it I'll start crying and everything would just get uglier from there." 

"No. Don’t cry. I don't want to see you sad. I'm sorry. I’m really really sorry. I love you. I love you so much." Stiles said, trying to stop crying. "God I'm crying like a girl." he mumbled.

"That's insulting." Derek said shaking his head, and kissed the top of his head, "I'm sorry I didn't mean to make you cry." he whispered, wiping his tears away with his thumbs.

"I know...it's really not your fault." Stiles whispered and wrapped his hands around Derek' neck.

"It is. I made you feel like that, and I didn't mean to." Derek said hugging him, "I'm so sorry baby." 

"It's okay I just....I through what is the right thing to do and...I can't stop myself." Stiles mumbled, hiding his face in Derek' neck.

Derek sighed quietly and held him close, "I love you, no matter what happens." he whispered.

"But the right thing to do is....let you go, Derek." Stiles whispered and pulled away to look him in his eyes.

Derek sighed and looked away, "You want to leave me. Before we even started."

"I didn't say leave I said let you go…for your good. And I didn't say I want to do that." Stiles said.

"You're not making sense." Derek said frowning.

"I said that to let you go is the right thing to do .I didn't say that I want to do it." Stiles whispered.

"Then why are you doing it?" Derek asked pulling away from him, putting some distance, "If you don't want to do....." Then he started thinking about Kate, and Jenifer and how they used him just foe sex than hurt him. Stiles was doing the same thing. He felt something crack in his chest, "Oh." he said quietly before getting off of the bed, and picking up his clothes. "Okay."

"Derek....what are you doing? Where are you going?" Stiles asked, biting his lips trying to stay in control.

"I'm leaving." Derek said shaking his head, "I got the message, Stiles, I understand. I hope you got what you wanted out of this." he said putting his jeans on roughly, not bothering to look at him. 

"What I want?" Stiles asked and get off the bed to stand before Derek. "Oh my god you...you think that I want sex...that I used you because I was bored and horny. I told you that I love you...do you hear any lies in that? Do you? Because I wasn't lying! Because I love you with my all heart. I love you like I never loved before. I said that the right thing to do is to let you go because you can find someone better...someone with who you wouldn’t fight so much. I never said that I can do that. I'm too selfish to let you go, Derek. I love you too much to let you go. And I know I'll hurt you sometimes and you'll hurt me, but...I let you go that would kill me. Because right now you're...you're the only reason for me to live. You're the best thing in my live...And I can't stop you so....if you want you can go, but know that I love you more than anything." Stiles said looking at Derek, tears running down his cheek.

Derek looked at him and shook his head, "I told you that I don't want someone better that life would be boring if it wasn't you I was fighting with for the rest of my life. I don't even know anymore, Stiles, you said you think it'd be better to leave me because of me, and that doesn't sound right at all. I opened up to you, and I told you that I loved you. I hadn't told anyone that since..." he took a deep breath, "You can't expect me to stick around if the first solution you decide will be to leave me. I don't care if you're just talking about it." he looked away, "I don't trust people, and I hardly open up to them, and you....I'm trusting you with a lot more than you're trusting me right now." 

"No.No.I trust you. I trust you with my life. I love you. I'm so sorry. I didn't want to hurt you. I want to make you happy. I'm sorry, Derek. Please please don't leave me. Please. I'm sorry..I can't...please...don't leave me. I need you...I...please." Stiles whispered crying. He looked at Derek' and just dropped to his knees before him crying. "Don't leave me alone again please....I can't take it anymore."

Derek stared at him for moment, "We didn't think this through." he whispered dropping to his knees and cupping Stiles' face, feeling his own eyes sting, "We went too far when we weren't ready, and now...." he sighed looking at Stiles' face, "I'm sorry. I didn't realize......I'm not leaving you alone, I'm not turning away from you, but this...this isn't healthy. We're too deep for something that just started. We need to take a step back and talk. We shouldn't have done....anything until we've talked this through."

"No. Derek. Please. That wasn't mistake. It was perfect. It wasn't....please." Stiles said looking at the floor still crying.

"I never said it was a mistake." Derek said quietly, "Just that we needed to think it through, to talk about us before making an us."

"Talk about us? What about it? We want to be together we can be together..it's simple." Stiles mumbled. "If you still want me of course."

Derek pulled his hands away, "You just proved it isn't that simple. We're both....broken and if we just 'be' it'd end up in disaster. I don't want to hurt you, I never want to make you cry like this again."

"I just want you. Here with me. I want you to be happy. I'm sorry for what I said I didn't mean to hurt you. Can you...can you just hug me please." Stiles asked, his whole body shaking.

Derek looked at him, before reaching out and grabbing his hand, "I'm sorry I made you feel like this." he whispered.

Stiles looked at him with wide eyes. "You...you don't want me anymore, do you? You...didn't hug me.You don't want to touch me anymore." Stiles whispered.

“I never said I didn't want you." Derek said quietly, "I always want you, but...I just want to be careful with you."

"Careful....like I'm crazy or something. I just want you to touch me because I feel...because you're the only person that can make me feel comfort and calm." Stiles whispered and pulled away. He sat on the bed with his knees to his chest and hide his head in his hands. Crying silently.

Derek shuddered at the scent of tears and pain coming off of Stiles. He felt his wolf whine when he pulled away from him. Derek moved to the bed and kneeled before it facing Stiles, "Baby please stop crying, I'm sorry. I didn't mean it that way, I love you so much and you mean the world to me. I know you're not crazy. I just want to be careful with you because....because everything I've ever loved and touched as been broken." His voice cracked, "and I don't want to break you and I feel like that is exactly what I'm doing."

"You're breaking me right now....staying away from me." Stiles whispered, looking at him.

Derek's heart ached more and he got on the bed moving to hug him.

Stiles whole body was shaking so he just let Derek to hug him.

Derek held him close, burying his nose into Stiles' hair, looking for comfort he wasn’t sure he could get.

Stiles hugged Derek' tightly. "I love you. I’m sorry, Derek. That's all my fault. Please forgive me?"

Derek shook his head, "it's both our fault." He whispered, "I love you too."

"Well it's started because of my big mouth...if I was just do what I wanted to...we would be happy right now" Stiles mumbled.

"You don't know that." Derek disagreed, "we got what we needed said. How about we take a shower and go make something to eat, than take a nap? Because I'm exhausted."

"I...okay." Stiles whispered.

"You what?" Derek whispered back.

"No nothing. Let’s...let's go." Stiles mumbled.

Derek didn’t move, "what is it?"

"Just drop it..You wouldn't understand it....you will think that something is wrong with me and...you wouldn't want it so...just forget it." Stiles said, looking at him. "Come on you wanted a shower let's go."

"I want to understand." Derek persisted, "you told me what I wanted just as much as you what you do."

 

"I....Probably something is really wrong with me but....I need touch to…to be sure that everything between us is okay. I need prove that you still want me...that I still can make you feel good. I want to...to try this thing with your neck and....I'm sorry. I'm freak...let's go to shower." Stiles mumbled and get off the bed, looking at Derek. 

Derek frowned and kissed his temple, "We're okay." Derek whispered, "You don't have to prove anything. I swear, I still want you."

"But you don't want me to try...of course....I...come on....go to take a shower. I'll make something to eat." Stiles whispered.

"We just had a huge…" he sighed, "Babe I don't want you to feel like I stopped /wanting/ you. I don't want you to feel like that. I-I just don't know if..."

"If you can let me touch you like this right now? If you even can get hard? If I don't disgust you? Go take a shower. I'll be downstairs." Stiles mumbled, looking for his jeans. 

Derek kissed him, "I'm sorry." he whispered, getting up from the bed, "You don't disgust me, I swear."

Stiles looked at him, sadly. "But you don't know if you can get turn on or let me touch you." Stiles whispered and pulled away from Derek to get sweatpants from his wardrobe and put it on. "What do you want to eat?" he asked quietly. 

Derek looked at him sadly and shook his head, "I can, and I want you to, but...not right now." Derek mumbled, and looked away, "I don't want anything to eat." he whispered.

"I don't want anything too." he mumbled. Stiles go to the window looking at the street with his back to Derek. He bite his lips to try to stop the painful noise what wanted to get out. 

Derek looked away from him, knowing that everything was ruined. "I-I'm so sorry, Stiles." Derek whispered his voice cracking, "I wish I could be what you need right now." he wanted to reach out to him, to hold him, but.... 

"But you can't let me have you." Stiles whispered.

"Would that help?" he asked quietly, feeling his chest clutch “If you took me?"

"Go to shower, Derek you wanted to do it for an hour or so. I’ll be fine." Stiles whispered.

Derek flinched, "I don't believe you. I need you to talk to me. Tell me what you need me to do to make this better."

"Don't do anything because you think I want it...I told you that already. Do whatever you want. I’ll...I'll be...fine I guess." Stiles whispered hugging himself.

"You're not fine, and I want to do what you need, Stiles." Derek said quietly, "I want to make you happy again." not daring to move to him.

"You can't make me happy doing something you don't want. I told you what I need already...you don't want it. End of the story. Go to take the shower. I...I'll do...I don't know what." Stiles said turning to look at Derek.

Derek remembered this feeling and looked at him, shaking a bit. "If you need that than do it." he whispered, eyes stinging "Because I don't want to leave you like this. Even if it is just for a shower. I don't want you angry at me."

"I'm not angry." Stiles whispered stepping closer to Derek. "And I can't do it like this...I don't want to do it like this if you don't want. I'll be fine...just give me a minute and I'll be. Go and enjoy your shower I'll just wait for you."

Derek looked down to his lap, feeling like he screwed up majorly. He stood up and walked to the restroom, not bothering to say anything. He felt his entire body shaking up.

Stiles looked after Derek sadly. He sighed and sat on the bed, trying to stay calm. Trying to don't cry, because he knows Derek don't like it and all he ever wanted was to make Derek happy.

Derek stood in the bathroom, and fell to the floor, feeling his chest aching more than it had in a long time. He buried his face into his knees and just sat there. He knew Stiles wasn't happy what so ever but he knew that if he did what Stiles wanted he couldn't give him. He knew he wouldn't be able to please Stiles' in what he needed.

"Derek are you okay? You're there for a long time...I understand if you don't want to look at me right now but I'm...worried." Stiles said from the bed, knowing that Derek will hear him.

Derek sighed and got out not bothering to shower. He walked to him and gave him a determine look. He leaned to him and gave him a quick kiss, "I love you." he whispered.

"I love you too. But are you alright?" Stiles whispered back looking at Derek.

"I'm fine." Derek answered kissing his cheek, climbing over the bed and onto him, "I'm good, and I want you to be good." 

"I'm fine. Don’t worry. I’m sorry." Stiles whispered.

Derek shook his head, "I'm going to worry." he mumbled running his hand over Stiles' arm.

Stiles nodded and smiled at Derek a little. 

"I'm sorry I haven't been able to make you happy the way you need." Derek whispered, kissing his ear, "Forgive me?"

"You don't have to be sorry Derek. It's okay.." Stiles whispered.

Derek nodded and kissed the back of his ear, "Are you sure?" he whispered.

"Yeah...you don't have to do something you don't want...I just wanted to...to know that I can still make you feel good, but I'll be fine." Stiles said, ruffling Derek' hair.

Derek sat back onto Stiles' lap and sighed, "You can make me feel good." he whispered wrapping his arms around his neck, "I swear you can." 

Stiles nodded "Okay." he whispered.

Derek sighed, "I love you, and want to you to reassure you that you can make me feel good, I swear after we both sleep a bit, you can try what you wanted." he whispered.

"Okay go to sleep. I’m not tired." Stiles said. 

"I'm not going to sleep. I'm saying after we go to sleep. I'm not tired either." Derek said.

"Okay. I...I understand." Stiles whispered.

Derek sighed and kissed his neck, "I'm sorry, baby." he whispered. 

Stiles pulled away from the touch. "Don't do that please. And I know you're sorry. I’m sorry too."

Derek sighed and nodded, looking down.

"I'm sorry. Just....I already feel...if you continue doing it I'll forget...I'll let myself to enjoy it...and you'll have to stop me because you don't want me to do anything right now and... and then I'll just feel terrible..." Stiles whispered.

"I understand." Derek whispered, and looked at him, "Thank you."

Stiles nodded and kissed Derek' neck quickly "For you always. You know I'll make everything for you." he whispered.

Derek got off of him slowly, and grabbed his hand once he sat next to him on the bed.

"What?" Stiles looked at him with worry.

"Nothing." Derek whispered shaking his head, "You're right and if I stayed on you I'd push until you do something, than you'll feel bad." 

"Push? I through you don't want me to do anything, Derek? And I'll feel bad if I try to do something and you push me away." Stiles said looking at Derek.

Derek sighed and leaned against the head board, "I don't want you to do anything, because it wouldn't feel right but I want you to feel better." he took a deep breath, "That's why I got off of you."

"Just tell me. Do you want me to do something? Not because you think I need it or it'll make me feel better. Just because you want it. Not me...you." Stiles asked.

"No." Derek answered, "I don't want you to do anything. I want to you to wait until the morning, when we're calm and centered."

"Okay. I wouldn't touch you." Stiles said and go to sit in his computer chair, openning his laptop.

Derek sighed and moved to lay down on his back staring at the ceiling.

Stiles just sat there staring at the laptop.

Derek sighed, not moving at all.

"I can't believe you. You almost let me do something you don't want to make me feel better." Stiles mumbled, still looking at the laptop.

Derek didn't turned to him, "I want to make you feel better, and you told me the only way to feel better is to do what you wanted to me." he mumbled feeling ashamed.

"Yeah and did you through how that will make me feel after that? When I understand that it was fake? That the thing that makes me better don't make you even good. I understand that you want to make me happy but do you think that doing that will make me feel better? I through we...that we made...love...but it's look like it was just fucking." Stiles almost yelled getting up from the chair.

Derek sat up quickly and turned to face him, "Every single thing we did tonight up to the point of this fight was love. We made love we didn't fuck." he spat the word, "I knew you weren't going to let it get to that point Stiles! I knew I could trust you with my body even when I was giving it so willing to you! Every reaction you got from me was real, and how I felt. Do you understand that? Nothing I will ever do to you or for you is fake. I'm not like those people that have used me like that." 

"But you let yourself to me....to use you. Yes your body maybe would enjoy that but you wouldn't. And that called use. And you'll let me do it just to be happy." Stiles whispered.

Derek looked at him, "I'm sorry." he said quietly, "I would do anything to make you happy. I wanted to reassure you that you could still make me feel that way. That you could still get me hard, and make me feel that way. You thought I thought you were disgusting and that I wouldn't want you anymore, and that thought never once crossed my mind. You're beautiful and wonderful and so amazing and I can't even imagine a time where I wouldn't want you." 

"So what you wouldn't feel bad ifyou let me do whatever I want?" Stiles asked and crossed his hands over his chest.

"Before I wouldn't have, because I was proving to you something. Now I see your view on it and see what was wrong with that plan." Derek answered.

Stiles nodded and sat at the end of the bed. "I know I shouldn't told you about that."

"Shouldn't have told me?" Derek asked frowning.

"That after everything that happened....after this stupid fight I want you...need you. It was a fucking mistake." Stiles mumbled.

"This fight was a mistake?" Derek asked frowning and looking at him.

"I was talking about that I told you that I still want you even after the fight but....yeah wasn't it? Because if we wasn't fight now we'd be happy. And probably already sleeping tired of all the things we did of pleasure. So I don't know was it this fight a mistake?" Stiles mumbled.

"I don't think this fight was a mistake." Derek said shaking his head, "I think we've talked about it. We can still be happy and everything, we've just had to talk through everything that's happened....when you told me you still wanted me I figured it was your way of saying, "We'll fix it this way' type of thing. I- I don't know. Can we get passed this and learn from it?" he asked quietly. 

"Okay. Can you...just hold me? I'm...not good and I just need you." Stiles whispered.

Derek nodded and opened his arms for him, "Okay. I need to hold you, also." he mumbled.

Stiles smiled and got on the bed on Derek' lap. He wrapped his hands around Derek' waist and hide his face in his neck. 

Derek wrapped his arms around Stiles' back and buried his nose into his hair.

"I'm sorry." Stiles whispered. 

Derek shh'd him, "No more apologizes, we move on from there." he whispered into his hair.

"Okay." Stiles whispered back. "Just...I want you to know that I love you. I'll always love you no matter what. I'll always be there for you. Even when I'm mad or angry or sad...even if I'm telling you that I hate you or want you to leave...you should know that that's isn't true. I'll always love you and want you here with me. You're the only one. There'll be no one else for me...just you. You are the only person that can make me feel alive...whole. I'm sorry that I hurt you. I never meant to because everything I want to do is make you happy. Because when you're happy..I'm happy too. When you smile and I know it's because of me...it's makes me feel useful and loved. So....I love you babe." Stiles said looking at Derek' eyes. 

Derek looked at him and nodded at him, "I love you too, Stiles, and don't want you to feel the way you felt today ever again. I love you and will always want you to be happy." he whispered not looking away from him.


	5. Chapter 5

Derek looked at him and nodded at him, "I love you too, Stiles, and don't want you to feel the way you felt today ever again. I love you and will always want you to be happy." he whispered not looking away from him.

"I know. Can I....can I bite your neck? I understand if you don't want but...It's nothing sexual I swear...I just want to...to mark you. You can...mark me after that if you....if you want so....can I?" Stiles whispered not looking at Derek. 

Derek sighed quietly and tilted his head to the side, offering an unmarked patch of skin.

"Are you sure? You don't look like you want it. And I…if you don't want I...I wouldn't do it. I'll be...fine." Stiles whispered.

Derek rolled his eyes and tilted his head more, cupping the back of Stiles’ head. 

"Thank you." Stiles whispered against Derek' neck before he bit it hard enough to leave a mark.

Derek hissed, and tighten his grip on Stiles' neck.

Stiles kissed the mark gently. And bite at the other place on Derek' neck.

Derek sighed and relaxed his body completely.

Stiles grips Derek' hair tightly, making new mark on his neck.

Derek let out a quiet moan as Stiles abused his neck. 

Stiles groaned and immediately pulled away from Derek. "Oh my God...I'm so sorry Derek...I...I..didn't mean to...I..I'm sorry I lost control...I...fuck..you're the wolf and you're in control and I'm just simple human and I....I'm sorry." Stiles said looking at him apologetically. 

Derek sighed and pulled him close, "You aren't just a simple human." Derek growled and bit into his shoulder, sharply. 

Stiles moaned quietly and gripped Derek' hair.

Derek kissed the mark and started nosing his neck quietly, not going any further.

Stiles sighed and just let Derek to do what he wants. 

Derek pulled away and looked at him.

"What?" Stiles whispered not looking at him.

"I was going to ask you the same thing." Derek mumbled. 

"Why?" Stiles asked still not looking at Derek.

"You're not looking at me." Derek answered quietly.

"And?" Stiles mumbled.

"That bothers me. Why aren't you looking at me?" Derek whispered.

"It's nothing....Why did you pulled away?" Stiles whispered.

"Because, eye contact is a lot more important than touching and all that. I'm not telling you to look at me, I'm just telling you that if you aren't even looking at me once, I'll stop whatever I'm doing."

"You will stop anyways." Stiles mumbled but looked at him. "Happy now?"

"What do you mean I will always stop?" Derek frowned

"That you'll stop anyway so..." Stiles whispered.

Derek looked at him for a moment before sighing. He leaned forward and kissed his neck gently.

Stiles tilted his head to the side a little. 

He licked it and brought his hands up to Stiles' hip.

"Don't do that." Stiles whispered closing his eyes. 

Derek closed his eyes, "Why?" he breathed, pulling his lips just inches from Stiles' skin.

"Because you'll pull away. Please just don't do that. It's hurt enough already. I can't...if you reject me I....please just don't do that to me." Stiles mumbled. 

Derek frowned, "What if I don't pull away, or reject you, will you let me do this to you?"

"You said you don't want sex Derek. Don't do it when you don't want it." Stiles whispered.

Derek sighed, "But I want you." he mumbled, "Necking doesn't have to lead to sex."

"Ooh you still...I thought...I....okay. Do it." Stiles said looking at his lap.

Derek let out a frustrated noise, "No, don't tell me to do it if it's like a chore for you."

"Like a chore? I wanted to let me touch you...I needed you to let me do something. To know that after everything….after that fight. I was still useful. I was still capable of make you feel good. So don't you dare tell me that it's chore for me when I need your touch!" Stiles said. 

"Don't measure your usefulness by wither or not you can make me feel good. You're more than that." Derek said, "I already told you you can still make me feel good, that there will never be a point where you won't make me feel good."

"I don't think you understand Derek. It's...I don't know it's just mean something to me...it's stupid I know but it's important. I know I can still make you feel good...I just have to...to prove it to you...to the wolf...to myself. Whatever we talked about this. You don't want it. So that's it. I'm telling you that if you want you can do...whatever you wanted to with my neck." Stiles whispered. 

Derek sighed and he shifted around a bit, moving his hands away from Stiles, "Stiles, I want you to do that thing, the one you were talking about."

"I'm okay. You don't have to do it." Stiles whispered.

"I'm not doing anything but showing you I still want you." Derek said, baring his neck a bit. 

"Don't do it. Don't do it when you don't want it. I...I know you want me...I guess. I...I'll be fine. I didn't told you the...things I said to make you feel bad or guilty or to make you say yes. I told you...just to know it." Stiles said.

Derek sighed and shook his head, "I want you to do it to me. I'm not doing it out of guilt or anything, just the need for you to see I want you and am willing to show you. I'm not saying yes because I feel obligated to say yes."

"Do you want it?" Stiles whispered, looking at Derek.

"Yes." Derek said looking back at him. 

Stiles smiled a little at him and kissed his lips gently.

Derek kissed him back, softly, like he was made out of glass so he had to be careful.

Stiles climbed in his lap, straddled him and kiss him more passionately. 

Derek leaned his head back, kissing him just slightly harder, bringing his hands up to his hips.

Stiles start to cover his whole face in gentle kisses.

Derek closed his eyes and let out a small sigh.

Stiles pulled away with tears in his eyes. "You don't want it." he whispered.

Derek frowned and looked up at him.

"I'm sorry." Stiles mumbled without looking at him.

Derek gripped his hips tighter, "Talk to me." he whispered.

"Talk about what? You told me that you want it, but you clearly aren't even enjoying it. I can't do it knowing you...don't want it...don't like it." Stiles whispered.

"Why do you think I wasn't enjoying it?" Derek asked quietly.

"I know you wasn’t. You can't stop...sigh and...I know you don't like it so can you just drop it." Stiles whispered looking at his lap.

Derek sighed and leaned up to kiss his neck, "I want to enjoy it. So very badly, But....it's not the right time." 

Stiles get off Derek and lay with his back to him.

Derek let out a low sigh and turned around to put his back to Stiles, laying down.

Stiles hide his face in the pillow, trying to stop his sobs.

Derek just laid there feeling his heart clench.

Stiles whole body was shaking, but he didn't dare to turn around to look at Derek or ask him to…just do something.


	6. Chapter 6

Stiles whole body was shaking, but he didn't dare to turn around to look at Derek or ask him to…just do something.

Derek bit his lip and turned around and tried to wrap his arm around his waist to pull him against his chest.

Stiles turned around and hide his face at Derek' chest or at least try to. "I'm sorry. I....I just can't stop." he mumbled and continue to cry.

Derek grabbed the back of his neck and held him, not saying anything just holding him. He squeezed his eyes shut and tried to keep the pain inside.

"You told me you want it...want me...You…you told me you wouldn't reject me...I...I believe you. So don't you dare say me again that you trust me with so much more...you said it earlier if you forgot." Stiles whispered, sobbing uncontrollably.

"I wasn't going to reject you." Derek whispered, "I trust you and I want you to believe me I meant what I said. I love you and want you and I tried so hard to like it but it felt like you had something to prove. It felt like you didn't want to do it just to do it. Everything I've done to you was because I wanted to not because I felt like I had to."

Stiles pulled away from Derek to look at him. "I told you hundred times that I want it and I need it! I'm not doing it just to prove something. I want to do it because I want you to feel good. Because that's what couples do. They fight, they reconcile and make sex...It’s like they're telling that they’re there and everything its okay. You don't want us to do it. Fine. Then can you please stop giving me hope that you want it. It's....whatever."

Derek thought about it and nodded slowly, "Couples use sex to prove that they are still there and it's okay." He mumbled quietly.

"Well its look like we don't. We're trying to make things better with more...pain and tears and doing things we don't want." Stiles mumbled.

Derek bit his lip and frowned, "I want. God do I want. I just felt wrong because you are crying and I felt like I'm using you, even though you say you want it and need it."

"Do you know why I'm crying, Derek?" Stiles asked

"Why are you?" Derek whispered.

"Because I'm hurt. That's the truth. I'm so so hurt I want to just lay here and cry all day. Do you know why I'm hurt, Derek?" Stiles mumbled.

"Why are you hurt?" Derek choked out.

"Because I'm feeling rejected. I'm feeling like I really can't make you feel good. I hurt you and I want to make it good again and I already told you how much I love you so I don't know how to...to make you happy again...I don't know another way. You just didn't understand. I want to do it to show myself...you...the wolf that we're okay...that we're not mad at each other. That we learn something from this fight and now we can go back to be happy. I want to do it because I want to touch you....I wanted for so long but I had to stop myself before...I don't want to stop myself anymore. I...I'm hurt because I...I want you to need me the way I need you, Derek." Stiles whispered with tears in his eyes. "And I'm fucking tired of crying."

"I don't want you to feel rejected. I never want to reject any part of you, I'm sorry I didn't understand why you needed this." He whispered, looking at him, "now I understand and feel so stupid for making you feel like this." He kissed his cheek, "I'm sorry, please, can we try again." He whispered kissing the corner of his eye, "I love you so much and I want to show you just like you want to show me."

Stiles nodded. "You're sure, right? Because if we start it again and you stop...I...I can't take it."

Derek nodded running his nose across his cheek, eyes closed, "I swear." He promised before kissing him softly.

Stiles smiled and kissed him back.

Derek moved to sit up, trying to pull Stiles up with him, not breaking the kiss.

Stiles moved with Derek, kissing him more passionately.

Derek man handled him to straddle his lap, "I love you." He whispered against his lips.

"Love you too." Stiles smiled against his lips and kissed him hungrily.

Derek moaned quietly, wrapping his arms around his neck, pulling him close.

"I missed that." Stiles whispered and kissed him again.

"Missed what?"Derek murmured, licking his bottoms lip.

"Kiss you. Touch you." Stiles whispered and smiled when Derek licked his lips.

"We'll have to learn to deal once these two days are over." Derek whispered before kissing him deeply.

"Shhh don't ruin my happy moment." Stiles chuckled and kissed Derek back, moaning in his mouth.

Derek drank up the noise he made and rolled his hips teasingly.

"Mmm I think It's my turn. I own you orgasm." Stiles smirked and run his hands up and down Derek' chest.

"Or I can check how many times I can make you cum tonight." Derek whispered shuddering at his hands.

"And where is your pleasure, babe?" Stiles smiled.

Derek grinned and spread his hands open and slowly slipped it down Stiles' back. He started mouth the bottom of his ear, "It would come from the sight of you, open and ready. It'd come from the little noises you make." he ran his nose down Stiles' neck, "It'd come with the way you smell." he whispered, rolling his hips again. 

"Promise?" Stiles groaned.

"If you want I can just open you up and fuck you raw." Derek said, moaning quietly as he created a rhythm with his hips, "Or you can, I'm perfectly fine with either."

"Mmm I like both." Stiles smirked. "But can I try the things with the neck first." Stiles asked looking at him.

Derek nodded and stopped moving, baring his neck. 

Stiles smiled "Tell me if you want me to stop." he whispered and licked Derek' neck.

Derek shivered and nodded, "Okay." he sighed.

Stiles bite Derek' neck tugging at the skin gently.

"Mmmm." Derek hummed.

Stiles sucked at his neck. And run his hands through Derek' hair, tugging it.

Derek let out a low gasp, and lowered his hold to his hips.

Stiles pulled Derek' hair harshly to bare his neck more and started to mouth at it.

"F-fuck." Derek whispered, rolling his hips down to Stiles'.

"Bad wolf." Stiles said and bit Derek' earlobe. "I said only from my mouth on your neck." he whispered and sucked the earlobe in his mouth. 

"But what about you?" he breathed, panting lightly.

"It's all about you. I told you I own you orgasm." he whispered and kissed his cheek.

Derek nodded and turned his head to give him a proper kiss. 

Stiles smirked and bite Derek' bottom lips. 

Derek moaned into his mouth.

Stiles smiled and bit Derek' neck hard.

Derek gasped, "Y-you're getting really into marking."

"I love it. Don’t you?" Stiles whispered and bite him again.

"Yeah." Derek breathed.

"Do you think you can cum only from this, babe?" Stiles smirked and bite his neck hard, sucking at the skin after that.

"Without any touching?" Derek asked moaning.

"Without any touching." Stiles whispered and kiss the mark he left on Derek' neck.

Derek moaned quietly, "I don't know...I've never tried untouched." he whispered back.

"That's a pity." Stiles smiled and kissed him deeply.

Derek kissed him back, as he brought his hands up to cup the back of his head.

Stiles moaned and gripped his hair tight.

"One thing for sure is that I can get painfully hard like this." Derek breathed against his lips.

"Okay if it's get to much and you can't cum just tell me. I’ll take care of you." Stiles whispered against his lips. He pulled his hair hard to bare his neck and bit it.

Derek nodded and groaned as Stiles got rougher.

"Mmm like the sound you make." Stiles whispered, licking Derek' throat. 

"Those sounds are only for you." Derek whimpered, tightening his hold on him.

"Only for me." Stiles repeated with a smile and bit gently over Derek' pulse point.

Derek panted and moved to kiss him.

Stiles kissed him hungrily, run his hands down Derek' back leaving red marks after his nails.

Derek hissed, "I need, I need." he chanted quietly and started thrust down onto Stiles' lap, "God. P-please, Stiles." 

Stiles continue to bite his neck. He wrapped his hands around Derek' cock and started to stroke him.

Derek squeezed his eyes shut and threw his head back, moaning loudly as he started to cum.

Stiles moaned mouthing his neck. He continue to stroke Derek' through his orgasm. 

Derek gripped Stiles' shoulders tightly, "Fuck." Derek panted, "Stiles."

"Yeah babe?" Stiles smirked and kissed his neck.

"Next time we try this, I'll cum untouched." Derek promised, baring his neck some more.

"Mmm that's sound good." he whispered and start to kiss every mark on Derek' neck.

Derek moaned quietly keeping his neck bared for him.

After he make sure he kissed every marks he kissed Derek' lips gently.

Derek sighed into the kiss and wrapped his arms around Stiles' neck,

Stiles kissed him back. He bring the hand covered in Derek' cum to his lips and smirked at him.

Derek stares at the hand and then at Stiles, questioningly.

Stiles smirked even more and licked his palm, moaning.

Derek groaned, and brought Stiles' hand to his mouth to wipe some cum on his lips before launching to give Stiles an open mouth kiss.

Stiles moaned loudly in Derek' mouth and licked and bit at his lips.

"Fuck." he whispered against his lips, kissing him harder.

Stiles kissed back as hard as he can "Like your taste." he panted against Derek' lips.

Derek groaned, and kissed him again, "How are you so fucking sexy?" he whispered.

"How are you so fucking hot?" Stiles whispered back.

Derek gripped his shoulders, "Tell me what you need." he whispered eyes flashing a bit, and pupils blown.

"You." Stiles chuckled.

"How?"

"I don't know. Tell me what you're offering." Stiles smirked.

Derek licked his lips, "Opening you up and having you ride me is one of them. Or the other way around. I'm still filled with cum and lube anyways." he shrugs, and looks at him casually. 

"Fuck I like both." Stiles mumbled.

Derek smirked, "Remember, we have two days." he whispered in his ear before biting his earlobe. 

"Not enough." Stiles groaned.

Derek pulled away to look him in the eyes, "Babe, we have the rest of our lives."

"Yes we have it." Stiles smiled at him.

Derek smiled and kissed him gently. 

Stiles kissed him slowly and smiled in the kiss.

Derek smiled into the kiss also. 

"I love you." Stiles whispered, nipping at Derek' lips.

"I love you too." Derek said smiling.

“Your neck looks fantastic." Stiles chuckled, tracing the marks on Derek' neck with his finger.

Derek shivered, "How many have you managed to put on me?" he whispered.

"I'm not sure...fifteen or so." Stiles smirked, looking at Derek.

Derek smiled, "I want to see." he mumbled.

"Go to the mirror then, babe." Stiles chuckled.

"I don't want to let you go." he mumbled.

Stiles chuckled again. “Go to see it and tell me what you think? Do I have to do more or something?"

Derek sighed and let him go to climb off the bed and walked to the mirror, he looked at his neck. "woah." he whispered.


	7. Chapter 7

Derek sighed and let him go to climb off the bed and walked to the mirror, he looked at his neck. "Woah." he whispered.

"Do that mean that you like it?" Stiles smiled from the bed.

"I've never had these." he said, rubbing the mark a little, "I love them."

"I love them too." Stiles smiled.

Derek turned to Stiles, "Thank you." he whispered with a smile.

"Don't thank me babe. It was my pleasure. Now come here." Stiles smirked.

Derek smiled and walked slowly back to the bed.

"Mmm that's nice view." Stiles smiled and licked his lips.

Derek grinned and got on the bed on all fours, "Why don't you show me how much you like it?" he whispered licking his own lips. 

"You want me to fuck you, don’t you?" Stiles chuckled.

Derek smirked and crawled to him slowly, "I might." he whispered kissing his shoulder. 

"Mmm I might want that too." Stiles chuckled.

Derek straddled him again, "Than what are you waiting for?" he whispered.

"Are you still open?" stiles groaned.

"You'll need the lube, but it won't take long to open me up." Derek whispered mouthing his shoulder.

"Okay. Just...where is the lube?" Stiles moaned and gripped Derek' hair.

Derek chuckled, and squeezed his thighs together around Stiles, "How do you lose the lube again?" he whispered reaching down and stroking him lazily.

"Mmm you're distracting me." Stiles moaned.

Derek grinned and started thumbing the head, "I don't know what you're talking about baby." he whispered kissing his neck, still jerking him off slowly. "Find the lube so you can get in me."

"Yeah I--I mmmm I'm trying." Stiles moaned, looking around the bed.

Derek chuckled and nipped at his neck, and twisted his wrist, "Try harder." Derek whispered. 

"Fuck..." Stiles groaned and arched from the bed.

Derek grinned and licked at his neck, "Babe you aren't looking." he taunted. 

"If you do the thing I like the most you'll look me cum all over your hand." Stiles moaned looking at Derek.

Derek sighed and kissed his neck, "I just really want you in me." Derek whispered looking at him through his eyelashes, "I want to feel you pounding into me, filling me up, and stretching me out." he rolled his hips showing Stiles how hard he was, "I need you, baby." 

"Then find me the stupid lube because I want that too." Stiles moaned.

Derek chuckled and reached over him and stuck his hand under the pillow taking out the bottle.

"Under the stupid pillow? Seriously?" Stiles mumbled and grabbed the bottle.

Derek chuckled and kissed him deeply, "Yeah, under the stupid pillow." he said. 

"You put it there, didn’t you?" Stiles asked putting the lube on his fingers.

"Nope." Derek said, his body already shaking with anticipation, "But I knew it was under there when I asked the first time."

"And you didn't tell me?" Stiles mumbled with a smirk and bite Derek' neck hard.

Derek moaned quietly, "No." he said and tightening his hold on Stiles' and baring his neck.

"That's really bad, Derek." Stiles whispered and lick his neck. He reached out and circled Derek' hole.

Derek moaned pushing down to his finger, "I was enjoying the show." he breathed as he started jerking him off slowly.

"Enjoying the show? One more minute and your hands would showed you how much I enjoyed it myself." Stiles pushed his finger inside Derek' slowly. "If you cum before I can fuck you...I'll...do something bad..."

Derek sighed as he slipped in, "Oh..." he moaned, rolling his hips "If I cum before you fuck me, you can still fuck me." he whispered filthily, "I'd love that."

"If you cum before I get in you I'll jerk off in front of you. You wouldn't be able to touch...but you'll still can look at me and hear me moaning your name." Stiles mumbled and push a second finger inside Derek'.

"T-technically you're already in me." Derek groaned, "F-fuck, Stiles, more." he whispered kissing his ear, "Give me more."

"My fingers doesn't count, Derek. If you cum I wouldn’t fuck you. Do you understand?" Stiles whispered and push with three fingers inside Derek.

Derek gripped his shoulders and started trying to ride his fingers, "Okay! I won't cum, just...give it to me already." he whined.

"You're not ready. And stop trying to ride my fingers. It's way too hot." Stiles groaned, trying to find Derek' sweet spot.

"I'm ready." Derek grumbled, as he stopped moving and just started rolling his hips. Suddenly he threw his head back and moaned loudly, "Oh, Fuck Stiles! Right there!"

Stiles smirked glad that he find it. He started to push against his prostate with every thrust.

Derek moaned louder, "Stiles! I swear to god!" he growled pushing down on his fingers, "If I am anymore opened you will fit your fist in there!"

"Really?" Stiles smirked "That's a lot babe."

Derek glared at him, "No. I want your dick not your fingers or your fist." he growled, rocking his hips.

"Are you sure?" Stiles teased, hitting his prostate with his fingers.

Derek threw his head back and groaning. He reached for the lube and squirted some onto his palm before wrapping his hand around Stiles' dick, as he started jerking him off. 

"Fuck you." Stiles groaned and thrusted in Derek' hand.

Derek moaned, "I've been working on getting us to that."

"Okay that's enough we are prepared. Ride me babe." Stiles whispered.

"Oh you charmer you." Derek said lifting himself up to his knees. He held onto to align Stiles with him, and slowly sinks onto him, moaning quietly. 

Stiles gripped the sheets tightly to stop himself from thrusting up.

"Oh." Derek said fully seated, "Yes." He whispered closing his eyes, and dropping his head onto his shoulder.

"Fuck...Der...Babe you should move." Stiles panted.

Derek wrapped his arms around Stiles' shoulder and rolled his hips, "A-ah yes." he moaned quietly, "Stiles."

"Mmm babe a little help. Wanna sit." Stiles moaned.

Derek nodded and let him go. He stretched back to brace himself on his hands next to Stiles' legs. "Sit up, babe." he said looking at him.

Stiles smirked and sit up looking at Derek. "You can go back to work babe."

"Fucker." Derek grumbled and rolled his hips, clutching around him.

"You like it." Stiles moaned and kissed his hungrily.

"Yes." Derek breathed kissing him back and clutching his hair. 

Stiles smirked and started to kiss his neck.

Derek bared his neck and started rocking his hips.

"Fuck....Der....more..." Stiles panted and licked his neck.

Derek wrapped his arms around his shoulder and lifted up, sinking down slowly. He moaned quietly.

Stiles closed his eyes, moaning loudly. "Fuck....you're so tight..."

Derek groaned and gripped harder. He thrusted faster, panting right in Stiles' ear.

Stiles moaned. "Are you close babe?" he whispered on his ear and suck the earlobe.

Derek shook his head, "Fuck, Stiles." He panted, rocking his hips harder, he reached one hand down his chest and flicked Stiles' nipple.

"Fuck...you know they are sensitive." Stiles panted and thrusted up.

Derek keened and bit the side of his neck, "So full." He moaned into the skin thrusting harder down.

"Can you cum just from that or do you need my help?" Stiles groaned and gripped Derek' hair tightly, pulling him in passionate kiss.

Derek moaned into his mouth feeling the tightness in his stomach, "Hands." He moaned, "Just hold." Speeding up his thrust. 

Stiles moaned and run his hands down Derek' chest leaving marks after his nails. He gently took Derek' cock in one hand and his balls in the other rolling them in his hand.

Derek rolled down his hips, "A-are you close?" He whispered, hissing at the feeling of stiles holding him and the scratches.

" Yeah. Just cum for me babe." Stiles moaned and started to stroke Derek' gently.

Derek squeezed his eyes and clenched around him feeling his orgasm hit, "Stiles." He whispered letting the wave of pleasure go over him.

Stiles moaned when Derek clenched around him and thrusted up hard one last time before he go over the edge, repeating Derek' name.

Derek moaned quietly as he felt Stiles cum inside him, he stayed on him just rocking his hip, milking stiles through his orgasm. He ran a hand through his hair, waiting for both of them to come down from that.

"Fuck that was...perfect." Stiles panted and kissed Derek' cheek.

Derek nodded, looking at him, "S'good." He mumbled quietly, as he ran his hand through Stiles' hair.

"I love you." Stiles whispered and kissed him gently. He wrapped his hands around Derek' and hold him close.

"Love you too." Derek whispered again his lip, hugging back tightly.

"Fuck I already cum five times tonight, Derek. What are you doing to me?" Stiles mumbled looking at Derek.

Derek's lip twitched, "Rocking your world, babe." He whispered kissing his jaw. 

Stiles chuckled. "You mean fucking it."

Derek shook his head, "no the last two times you've done that." He said squeezing his thighs to show him what he meant.

Stiles moaned quietly. “Like you didn't like it."

"I fucking love it." Derek whispered, kissing cheek.

Stiles smirked. "Mmm I love it too."

Derek smiled at him.

"God I think something is very wrong with me." Stiles mumbled.

"What? Why?" Derek asked frowning.

"Relax it's not bad. I'm just...we both just cum and I already think what we can do next." Stiles smiled at him and kissed his cheek.

Derek looked at him for a moment before chuckling, "That's normal, babe, you're excited about being able to have sex. But I think if we try anything I'll die." Derek sighed and got off of him, hissing a little when he pulled him out.

"You don't want more sex?" Stiles frowned and groaned when Derek got off him.

"Yes I do. Lots more. Two days worth of sex. Just not anymore tonight." Derek said slowly getting off the bed.

"But I have a great idea." Stiles whispered.

"Write it down and come take a shower with me." Derek said turning to look at him, "because I'm not sure I’ll be able to keep up with you."

"But it's really hot. I'm pretty sure you'll like it." Stiles mumbled.


	8. Chapter 8

"But it's really hot. I'm pretty sure you'll like it." Stiles mumbled.

Derek frowned, "I won't be able to keep up with you. I'm sure it's hot and I'll probably love it, but not tonight."

Stiles looked at him for a second and then looked at the floor. "I... I'm sorry. Don't be mad. I just... sorry." he whispered.

Derek sighed, "I'm not mad. You don't need to say sorry." He said looking at him.

"Okay." Stiles whispered smiling a little at him.

"Okay." Derek said nodding at him.

"Come on go to shower." Stiles said.

"You coming?" He asked smiling a bit.

"I don't feel like showering right now. I was thinking to go and eat the things from my plan." Stiles chuckled.

Derek rolled his eyes and nodded, "Don't eat it all."

"Can't promise you that. I really love it...all...but I think I may die if I eat all that things actually." Stiles smiled. 

"What is it anyways?" Derek asked and turned to the dresser, "Where do you keep your sweats?"

"The first drawer." Stiles mumbled. “And to answer your other question...it's sour cream, chocolate sauce and ice cream ...and maybe strawberry if we still have any."

"Thanks." Derek said and got the sweatpants. He walked over to the bed and kissed him quickly, "Sounds good. If you save some we can definitely try that out tomorrow."

"Still not promise you anything." Stiles whispered.

"Okay." Derek said, looking at him with small smile.

"Go to shower I'll go to take my dinner." Stiles chuckled and got up from the bed.

Derek smiled and went to shower.

Stiles went to the kitchen to take the food. He decides to take it back to his room and just eat there. He lay in just bed waiting for Derek, eating.

Derek came back with the sweats on and drying his hair. He smiled at Stiles and put the towel in the basket before getting on the bed laying down next to him.

"How was the shower, babe?" Stiles asked him around the spoon full of ice cream.

Derek made a face, "refreshing." He answered, "Give me some whip cream."

"What's that face? And did you want me to give you all or to fed you, babe?" Stiles asked looking at him, licking his spoon.

"You're talking around food." Derek said licking his lips, "Fed me." He said before letting his mouth drop open.

Stiles chuckled and take the bowl full of cream. He took some of the cream with his spoon and put it in front of Derek' mouth.

Derek leaned forward and closed his mouth around the spoon. He hummed as he pulled his head back letting the spoon out of his mouth. He licked his lip since some cream was on his lips.

"It's good, isn't it?" Stiles smirked looking at Derek's lips. He took a little cream on his finger and licked it, still looking at Derek.

Derek nodded and he leaned up to suck on his finger, not breaking eye contacts. 

Stiles groaned looking at Derek. "Do you want more cream?" he asked.

Derek slipped his mouth off his fingers nodding, "Yeah. Give me some more."

Stiles smirked and take a little cream on the tip of his finger and smeared it on his bottom lips.

Derek smirked and gave him a little lick with the tip of his tongue. He hummed, "S'good."

"I should agree with you." Stiles whispered.

"You should?" Derek whispered back looked at him.

"I'm totally." Stiles smiled and take cream on his finger again.

Derek grinned and licked his finger, holding the cream on his tongue. He leaned up and gave him an open mouth kiss, sticking his tongue in Stiles's mouth.

Stiles moaned in the kiss and licked the cream from Derek's tongue.

Derek moaned, and pulled away a bit, "This was a really good idea." He whispered against his lips.

"I know." Stiles chuckled. "But we should stop here, because I'm getting a little too excited about that." Stiles mumbled.

Derek sighed and gave him a quick kiss before pulling away and laying down on the bed, "okay." He said nodding.

"Are you okay? I...I'm sorry. I just...you said that we're done for the night and... It’s not like I can control it..." Stiles mumbled looking at him.

Derek shook his head, "I'm good. Really good." Derek said kissing his shoulder, "I'm glad you're listening to me like that. I'm sorry I...yeah, but it's a good idea. And I really like it. And want to explore it a lot more."

"Well we can continue if you want. You said you like it and I'm really enjoying it. We don't have to make sex. I'll just go to the bathroom and jerk off after that." Stiles smiled gently at him.

"Or I can do that foryou." Derek said quietly looking down and tracing his stomach lightly, "We can keep going, I want to keep going, and if I can get hard..." He shrugged looking at him with a smirk.

"Fuck. I love you." Stiles groaned and pulled him in passionate kiss.

Derek chuckled and kissed him back, moaning quietly. "Don't forget the cream babe." He whispered when he pulled away.

"Wanna chocolate now. Gimme chocolate." Stiles whispered against Derek' ear and nipped at his earlobe.

Derek nodded and reached for the bottle. He pulled away and handed him the bottle, after squirting some on his finger tip, "Bare your neck." He whispered.

Stiles take the bottle and raised his eyebrows, but bared his neck.

Derek reached down and spread some chocolate on his neck before leaning down and licking it clean, slowly.

"Mmmm that's good." Stiles moaned and gripped Derek' hair.

“Sorry. Just really wanted to do that." Derek whispered, getting up and kissing him.

"You know I liked it. Actually eating some of this from each other’s body was part of the plan." Stiles chuckled and kissed him.

"I'm letting you set the pace, babe." Derek whispered, "Tell me how you want me." He said, looking at him with trust in his eyes.

"How I want you?" Stiles asked looking at him.

"Yeah? What?" Derek asked, "You've confused me."

"What do you mean with how I want you?" Stiles asked.

Derek bit his lip before shrugging, "Like do you want me laying down, sitting next to you, any type of specific position....I didn't necessarily mean it in a sexual way. Just in a give me direction kind of way. Was that wrong?"He asked frowning.

"No. No of course not babe. I just didn't understand. You can stay wherever you want. I...can you lick it...from my chest?" Stiles whispered, biting his lip.

Derek nodded and got on all fours over his legs, "Draw where you want me to lick." He asked, smirking a bit.

Stiles bit his lip harder and put his finger on his nipple moving it slowly to the other.

Derek nodded and outlined it with chocolate. He closed the bottle and set it aside, taking his time. Then he slowly leaned down, and with just the tip of his tongue he followed the chocolate trail. Once he got to the nipple he moaned and covered it completely with his mouth before sucking.

"Ooohh s'good. Don't stop...please...wanna more." Stiles moaned and gripped Derek' hair tightly to hold him in place.

Derek groaned and flatten his tongue and dragged his tongue over the bud, moaning at the taste of Stiles and chocolate.

Stiles groaned and arched from the bed, trying to get even closer to Derek' mouth.

Derek opened his mouth more, licking at all the skin around it. He moaned even though his jaw started hurting a bit. With one of his hands his slowly traced down to his hip before dragging his finger tips over Stiles penis, just teasing him.

"Babe...gimme more..." Stiles moaned and arched from the bed.

Derek smirked and moved his head to the side and followed the trail of chocolate to his other nipple. He moaned as he started sucking again. He still only ran his fingers over stiles, feeling him fill up.

"More....Derek...want more..." Stiles moaned and thrusted up in the air, pulling at Derek' hair hard.

Derek groaned and wrapped his hand around him loosely. He bit the abused bud, sighing. 

"Fuck....Der." Stiles moaned loudly and thrusted in Derek' hand.

Derek smirked, and tightened his hold, jerk him off in time with his thrust. Derek gets some of the left over chocolate on his lips and moves up kiss him passionately.

Stiles kissed back moaning in his mouth.

Derek moaned and traced his lips with his tongue. 

Stiles pulled him in a deep kiss, thrusting in Derek' hand.

Derek kissed him back, making his hand tighter, "C'mon baby." He whispered

Stiles moaned loudly, looking at Derek.

Derek speed up his hand, kissed his neck, and nipping at it.

"Babe....wanna....I'm so close....Derek." Stiles panted and griped Derek' hair tightly, moving him closer to his neck.

Derek started speeding up, "than cum for me." He said before biting his neck hard.

Stiles cried out loudly and started to cum in Derek' hand, holding his hair as tight as he can.

Derek bit the skin at his neck putting another mark on his neck, milking him.

Stiles panted. His whole body shaking with the pleasure of his orgasm.

Derek sighed and kissed his mark again before cleaning his hand on the bed, he looked at stiles and smirked a bit.

"You Mister ruined me for any other man...and ruined my sheets." Stiles chuckled and pulled him in a gentle kiss.

"S'good." Derek said and kissed him back, "you're mine forever."

"Only yours." Stiles smiled. "But still my sheet. You're going to do the laundry."

"Can I do it later?" Derek asked kissing his neck, "I don't wanna move."

"Yeah of course. Because if you move now I'll kill you." Stiles mumbled and ruffled his hair.

"Haha." Derek grumbled nuzzling his neck, "So funny."

"I'm funny person,sourwolf. Now gimme chocolate." Stiles chuckled.

"Here" Derek mumbled handing him the chocolate before wrapping his arm around his waist and hugging him close.

"Roll over, big guy. Wanna be on top." Stiles mumbled.

Derek nodded and turned over to his back shifting around to tuck deeper into the mattress.

Stiles sit on Derek' thighs. "Can I eat my chocolate Derek?" Stiles asked, looking at Derek' chest.

Derek bit his lip and nodded as he put his hands behind his head, stretching out his stomach and chest.

"Any preferences from where exactly?" Stiles smirked looking at Derek.

"Anywhere." Derek breathed looking up at him, pupils getting bigger.

"Come on give me a little hint." Stiles chuckled running his hands up Derek' chest.

Derek moved a hand from behind his head and reached down from his happy trail and up to the base of his neck, "Like that." He whispered.

Stiles smiled and put the chocolate over Derek before he slowly started to lick it.

Derek hummed and watched him licking.

Stiles looked at Derek and stop on his chest to nip a little here and there.

Derek relaxed and closed his eyes letting out a content sound.

Stiles licked the rest and bite Derek' neck. "Wanna more Der?"

Derek smiled, "Yeah." he whispered, feeling himself get a little hard.

"Where?" Stiles whispered back.

Derek moved his head to the side exposing his neck, "I want you to lick me from my ear down to my waist. Than tease me till I'm begging."

"Fuck." Stiles mumbled and covered Derek' in chocolate. He sucked at his earlobe moaning quietly.

Derek let out a content sigh, moving one hand to trace the curve of his spine.

Stiles smirked and licked Derek' neck then he bite it hard.

Derek moaned quietly, thrusting up a bit.

Stiles smirked and continue to lick down to his neck.

"Mmmm." Derek sighed grabbing his thigh and squeezing.

Stiles smiled and licked down his chest. He touched one nipple with the tip of his tongue, looking at Derek.

Derek shivered and looked down to him his eyes glowing, "F-fuck." He panted.

Stiles smiled and sucked the nipple still looking at Derek.

"Nugh." Derek moaned arching up to his mouth, "S'good Stiles." He moaned

"It's look like I'm not the only one enjoying that." Stiles chuckled and nipped Derek' nipple.

Derek hissed, "D-do something." He whined thrust up again. 

"I am doing something." Stiles whispered and continue to lick down Derek' body.

Derek rolled his eyes groaning a bit, tightening his hold.

"Easy Wolfie.” Stiles chuckled and bit Derek' stomach gently.

"Sorry." He whispered letting him go, he sighed tightening his stomach muscles.

"Don't be. It's okay." Stiles whispered kissing Derek' stomach.

Derek nodded and squirmed a bit under his mouth.

"Wanna something Der?" Stiles smiled and licked his abs.

"Your mouth." He muttered, watching him "anything with your mouth."

Stiles smiled and sucked at Derek' nipple.

Derek groaned and tried to reach down to jerk himself.

Stiles gripped his hand and pin it to the bed. He smirked and sucked at the other nipple.

Derek groaned, "Babe." He whined quietly, trying to get some friction.

"Yes?" Stiles smirked and kissed his nipple.

"Please." He moaned quietly.

"You're begging already?" Stiles smirked and start to kiss his neck.

"I've cum five times in one night, I'm sensitive." Derek grumbled moaning quietly as he kissed his neck.

"I can see that." Stiles whispered on his ear and nipped the earlobe.

Derek closed his eyes, letting himself enjoy the sensation. "God, you're a tease." He murmured.

"Maybe. But you said to tease you till you're begging." Stiles smiled and kissed his cheek.

Derek groaned, "Now you listen to me," he said pouting a bit.

"Don't you want me to listen to what you're telling me?" Stiles chuckled and kissed him gently.

Derek kissed him back, licking his lip. He brought a hand up to run it down Stiles' back.

"So after all you get hard hmm?" Stiles chuckled and bit his neck. 

"It won't be much cum." Derek whispered, "A-after this one I'm done." he says running his hand down Stiles' back letting his nails dig a little into his skin.

"Yeah me too." Stiles whispered back, running his hands down Derek' chest. "What do you want? My hand? Mouth? Ass?" Stiles asked nipping his bottom lips. 

"Mouth." Derek answered pushing up to kiss him.

Stiles smirked and bite his neck. "Say the magic word?" 

Derek looked at him and sighed, "abracadabra"

"Not that magic word, Derek." Stiles chuckled and kissed him gently.

Derek smiled into the kiss, "Please?" he whispered against his lips.

"Yeat that's it. But do it with more passion." Stiles smirked looking at Derek.

Derek rolled his eyes, "Stop enjoying my desperation." Derek grumbled. 

Stiles chuckled again "If you was desperate you'll be already begged me wolfie."

Derek kissed the corner of his lips, "Please, Stiles, I want to feel your mouth wrapped around my cock."

"It suits you to talk dirty you know?" Stiles smiled and kissed him hungrily.

Derek moaned into his mouth, "It doesn't I suck at it." he whispered after he pulled away.

"I'm telling you that you're good. Too good." Stiles whispered and sucked at his neck. 

Derek tilted his head away giving him more room, "T-too good?" he moaned quietly.

"Too good." Stiles mumbled and start to kiss his neck and down to his chest.

Derek relaxed a bit, "Never done that." he whispered, "Dirty talk."

"Really? Then you're really too good." Stiles smiled looking at him. He sucked Derek' nipple still looking at him.

Derek sighed, contently, "S'good." he whispered quietly.

Stiles smirked and sucked harder, moaning quietly.

Derek moaned, and arched off the bed a bit, "D-dammit, Stiles." he groaned.

Stiles looked at Derek and bit his nipple gently, playing with the other with his fingers.

Derek looked at him and moaned, "That feels so good." Derek moaned.

"Good." Stiles mumbled and licked the other nipple.

Derek let out another low moan.

"Wanna something babe?" Stiles asked and sit up over Derek' hips, rolling his hips a little.

"You." Derek answer moaning louder, thrusting up.

"I'm here Der. You have me." Stiles whispered running his hands up and down Derek' chest.

Derek pushed himself up, looking at him "I'm so glad I do." he whispered kissing him gently.

"I'm glad too...that I have you." Stiles smiled kissing his cheek.

Derek sighed softly, and smiled at him.

Stiles smirked and rolled his hips again.

Derek shut his eyes, "Oh." he hissed, "Fuck."

"Open your eyes babe." Stiles whispered against Derek' lips and rolled his hips.

Derek opened them and there was a slightly red tingle around the iris, moaning. 

"Don't hold back Der. Just tell me what you want." Stiles whispered, smiling at him.

Derek kissed him, "Ride me?" He asked, "like this."

"I through you want my mouth?" Stiles chuckled.

"I want to see you face." Derek said, "right next to mine, babe." He said kissing his ear, "Please?"

"Yeah of course." Stiles whispered.

"Thank you." Derek said kissing him.

"Just can you prep me again a little?" Stiles asked kissing him back.

Derek nodded and grabbed the lubed slicking three fingers, "lift up a bit." He whispered.

Stiles grabbed Derek' shoulder and lifted a little.

Derek placed his clean hand on his hip and slowly traced his hole, teasingly.

"Come on Derek." Stiles moaned quietly.

Derek nodded and slowly inserted a finger, moaning at how easy it went in.

"Come on Der. More." Stiles groaned.

Derek slipped in his second finger and teased him, open.

"Hurry up. So I can ride you." Stiles whispered.

Derek shivered, "I want to make sure you don't get hurt."

"I'll be fine. Come on Wolfie." Stiles whispered and kissed Derek' nose. 

Derek nodded and slipped in the third finger, he spread them out and looked for Stiles' prostate.

"Come on babe. I'm rea..fuck.Right there." Stiles moaned loudly and throw his head back. 

Derek leaned forward and started sucking on his neck, abusing the spot.

"Ohhh okay.Fuck me." Stiles moaned and gripped Derek' hair. 

Derek nodded, and lubed himself up before shifting to align himself with Stiles, "Get to work, babe." he whispered into his neck, smirking.

"You'll see." Stiles smirked before he sat down on Derek' lap, taking all of him at ones.

Derek moaned and bit his neck a little bit hard, "Fuck."

"I know." Stiles whispered running his hands through Derek' hair. 

Derek sighed and rested his head in Stiles' shoulder kissing it.

Stiles smiled and rolled his hips. 

Derek moaned gripping his hips.

"Wanna something babe?" Stiles whispered against Derek' ear.

Derek shook his head, and kissed his neck. 

Stiles smiled and rolled his hips again. 

Derek moaned and rolled his hips up to meet his.

Stiles bite his neck hard.

Derek moaned, "Fuck, Stiles." he shivered.

"Let the wolf. Don't hold back." Stiles whispered and licked Derek' throat. 

Derek growled, low in his throat and thrusted up harshly, letting the red cover his eyes. 

"Just like that." Stiles whispered and rolled his hips.

"C-can I flip you over?" Derek asked shivering harder.

"Of course Wolfie. Do whatever you want." Stiles whispered and kissed his neck.

"Okay." Derek whispered, and lifted him up to place him on his belly, "can you get on your hands and knees?"

"Yes." Stiles whispered and got on his hands and knees.

"Are you okay?" Derek whispered sitting on his feet.

"Yes. Come on I say to let the wolf." Stiles whispered.

"Yeah but I don't want to hurt you." Derek said, frowning as he leaned over his back to kiss his cheek, "And I don't know...are you mad at me?"

"What ?No. Why do you think that?" Stiles asked.

Derek shrugged and kissed his shoulder, "I don't know. Just...." Derek sighed, and rubbed his face in between his shoulder blades, "I asked for mouth, than ride, and now this. I wasn't really listening to you."

"It's okay babe. I want to let the wolf out. Don’t hold him back." Stiles mumbled. 

Derek sighed and didn't move, "You're mumbling." he whispered, "We don't have to do this right now." 

"I'm mumbling because I want that so much..want the wolf and you sweetie are making me wait." Stiles chuckled looking over his shoulder at Derek.

Derek looked at him before nodding. "Okay. Tell me if...you know." he whispered and kissed his shoulder before shifting around and aligning himself.

"Don't hold back, mate." Stiles whispered.

Derek nodded on his back and thrusted into him roughly, bracing himself on the bed near Stiles' hands.

Stiles groaned and thrusted back. 

Derek pulled back and thrusted back, "My mate." he growled, eyes flashing.

Stiles looked over his shoulder at Derek' eyes. "All yours." 

Derek thrusted into him, harder, and leaned forward to kiss him, as he started an unforgiving pace.

"Aaahhh Der" Stiles groaned loudly. 

Derek kissed his shoulder and kept his pace, growling.

"Mmm come on mate." Stiles moaned. 

Derek groaned and reached to jerk him off, feeling his orgasm getting close.

Stiles groaned and looked at Derek over his shoulder. "Look at me till you're cumming Wolfie."

Derek groaned and nodded, keeping eye contact with him.

"Come on. Cum for me mate." Stiles moaned. 

Derek nodded and started cumming, "Stiles." he moaned quietly, tucking his head on his shoulder. 

Stiles groaned and started to cum.

Derek was panting as he pressed kisses on his shoulder.

Stiles collapsed on the bed. "That was...wow." He whispered.

"Y-yeah." he agreed, shaking his head a bit.


	9. Chapter 9

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please leave a comment if you like the story and wants me to keep posting it :)

"Y-yeah." he agreed, shaking his head a bit.

"How are you Wolfie?" Stiles asked turning on his back to look at Derek.

Derek looked at him, slowly letting his eyes go back to normal. He leans down and presses a soft kiss on Stiles' forehead, "Perfect." he whispered, "Thank you."

Stiles kissed him. "Is the wolf happy?" 

"We're one in the same, Stiles." Derek said quietly, "If I am happy so is he." 

"Good." Stiles smiled and kissed him gently. 

Derek smiled, closing his eyes and running his nose across his cheek, "You smell amazing." he whispered. 

"Like you and sex?" Stiles smiled. 

Derek nodded, "Yeah," he smiled back lazily.

“Smell good?”

"Amazing." Derek answered smiling back.

Stiles kissed him gently. "I love you."

"I love you too." Derek breathed against his lips, kissing him back just as gently.

"So my wolf is satisfied and happy now, right?" Stiles smiled and kissed Derek' nose.

"I've been happy and satisfied since you told me you love me." Derek said rubbing his thumb across Stiles' wrist. 

Stiles grinned. "I love you. I love you. I love you." he whispered between the kisses.

Derek smiled kissed him back, and nuzzled him. "Thank you." he said.

"Mhm. I think I should go to take a shower..but I don't want to move." Stiles mumbled.

Derek kissed his shoulder, "Than stay. We can shower in the morning."

"Yeah we can totally do that." Stiles smiled, running his hands through Derek' hair.

Derek sighed, and smiled at him. Letting out a content sound at having Stiles run his hand through his hair. 

"Are we going to sleep now?" Stiles whispered, kissing Derek' neck.

"Do you want to go to sleep?" Derek asked quietly.

"I don't know. M'tired but not sleepy." Stiles whispered.

"Than we don't have to go to sleep." Derek answered, smiling at him a bit.

Stiles chuckled and kissed him gently. "Are you sleepy?" 

Derek shook his head, "Not now." he answered kissing him back.

"Okay. What we're gonna do then?" Stiles smiled at him. 

Derek shifted around to Stiles side, "I don't know. We can do anything you want."

"I don't know. Cuddle? Watch something? What do you want?" Stiles whispered.

"Where's your laptop?" he asked sitting up a bit.

"On the desk." Stiles said. 

Derek got up and got it, "How does Netflix and cuddling sound?" he asked, looking at Stiles.

"Like I love you. You're the best." Stiles chuckled.

Derek felt heat go up to his cheek and climbed back onto the bed.

"Did you just blush?" Stiles smiled looking at Derek. 

"What no." Derek said sitting with his back to the headboard, "Shut up." 

"You totally did it." Stiles chuckled.

"Whatever." Derek grumbled, feeling his cheek heat up more, "Pick a movie."

"You pick it. I'm enjoying that you totally blushed." Stiles chuckled. 

Derek rolled his eyes and kept his eyes on the screen, "I'm going to look for the suckest movie on here."

"Okay but you'll watch it too. And if the movie is stupid I'll just watch you and your blush the whole time." Stiles grinned. 

"I'm not blushing Stiles." he grumbled and looked through the movie selection, "You're imagining stuff."

"Yeah yeah I am." Stiles chuckled looking at Derek.

Derek glanced at him and quickly looked back to the screen, "Whatever, assbutt." he grumbled, his lips twitching.

"What are you 'Supernatural' fan?" Stiles chuckled. 

Derek rolled his eyes, "I've kinda been living in Supernatural I don't know how you got to that." he said. 

"I'm talking about the TV show, love." Stiles smiled at him. 

"There's a TV show called supernatural?" Derek asked looking at him.

"Yes and its good show." Stiles said.

Derek nodded and typed in the TV show, "Okay, let's watch it."

"Really? I love you." Stiles smiled and kissed him soundly.

"What? Why?" Derek asked, looking at him confusedly, after kissing him back. 

"Because you'll watch 'Supernatural' with me. And I just love you actually." Stiles smiled and kissed his cheek.

Derek raised an eyebrow at him, "I will almost watch anything with you, well only the first episode if I find it stupid." he shrugged and picked the first episode and put the laptop in between their legs on the bed. 

"You'll love it." Stiles chuckled.

"If you say so." Derek said, nudging his shoulder with Stiles'.

"Shhh watch. And gimme the ice cream." Stiles whispered not taking his eyes away from the laptop. 

"Babe the ice cream is melted." he said frowning at the laptop, and reached over to get the strawberries, "Here"

"Stupid ice cream." Stiles whispered still looking at the screen. 

Derek hummed and flinched when Mary went into flames. "Oh." he muttered.

"Hey it's okay." Stiles whispered, taking Derek' hand in his own.

Derek nodded and flinched harder when the house exploded.

"Derek look at me." Stiles whispered taking his chin in his hand.

Derek couldn't look away from the screen, he felt a pit in his stomach.

"Derek..please..look at me." Stiles said.

Derek slowly turned to Stiles, "Y-yeah?"

"It's okay. You're okay. I'm here. I'm sorry I forget that..you know." Stiles said.

Derek closed his eyes and shook his head harder, "Got it. Okay." he choked out.

"Babe I'm here. I'm sorry. I love you." Stiles whispered and kissed Derek' forehead.

Derek nodded, "I know. I know." he whispered, breathing in his scent, "I-give me a second."

"Okay." Stiles whispered looking worried at Derek. 

Derek took a deep breath and nodded, "Okay. Sorry." he whispered.

"No don't be. I'm sorry. I completely forgot about that...part. I...I'm sorry." Stiles mumbled.

Derek shook his head again, "I shouldn't have...I didn't mean to freak out like that."

"I understand. It’s okay." Stiles whispered and kissed Derek' cheek.

Derek nodded and slumped, "Okay. so far I don't like the show." he said trying to smile.

Stiles sighed "We can stop it if you want? We can just cuddle."

Derek shook his head, "No. We'll watch it. It only happens once right?"

"Yeah I think so.' Stiles whispered. He get up from the bed and go over Derek' side. He lay down next to him and place his hand over Derek' heart "Love you."

Derek puts his hand over his and nods, "Love you too." he whispered and watched the screen.

Stiles hide his face at Derek' neck and closed his eyes. "I'm sorry."

"Babe, its fine. Don't worry. It's okay." Derek whispered, moving to wrap his arms around his shoulder and hooked his ankle with his.

"Okay." Stiles whispered and kissed his neck gently.

Derek relaxed and sighed, "Okay. Let's watch the show." he murmured.

"Yeah." Stiles whispered and placed his head on Derek' shoulder.

"So this kid is really smart, and pretty much has his life together, than Dean ruins it?" Derek grumbled half way through the show, "and than they go after the crazy ghost lady?" he asked frowning a bit. 

"Mmm yeah something like that. But Dean didn't ruin his life." Stiles said.

Derek made a disbelieving sound, "That kid has a chance at a full ride, he should be getting ready for the meeting not getting...that car is driving itself with him in it."

Stiles groaned and leaned forward. He closed the laptop and looked at Derek. "Enough for today."

"What?! No! Stiles! The ghost lady was-! Why did you do that?" Derek asked whining a bit.

"You totally love it." Stiles smirked and kissed his chest gently.

"Yes. It wasn't done." Derek said trying not to pout. "Why'd you turn it off?"

"Sorry I thought you didn't like it." Stiles said and kissed his chest again.

Derek shrugged and relaxed, "Sorry. It was good." he murmured.

"We can watch the rest of the episode if you want." Stiles whispered.

"No." Derek said wrapping his arm around Stiles' waist, "We can just cuddle if you want."

"Okay." Stiles smiled kissing Derek' neck.

Derek kissed the top of his head, smiling a bit.

"I love you." Stiles whispered and got as close to Derek as possible.

"I know." Derek whispered tightening his hold on waist and burying his fast into his hair, "I love you too."

Stiles smiled and closed his eyes.

Derek sighed and just held him.

"I will never leave you. I'll always be besides your side." Stiles whispered.

"We don't know that." Derek whispered back, subconsciously tightening his hold slightly "Life never really goes as we plan."

"I will be. I wouldn't leave you. I can't leave you." Stiles said and kissed Derek' jaw. 

Derek shook his head and sighed, "I hope so." he says quietly, "but if there are better...or safer choices..."he sighed, "I don't want you to get hurt because you fell like you have to stay with me."

"There is no better or safer choice. You are the only one. I can't leave you because I can't live without you." Stiles said looking at Derek' eyes.

"Yes you can." Derek said, shaking his head, "You can because you're strong and brave. You don't need me to live, Stiles. You're seventeen years old, and you can do so much better than someone who freaks over the fucking beginning of a tv show."

"I understand why you did it. It's okay. That doesn't make you weak or something. You’re strong. And actually no I can't live without you anymore. And I don't want to." Stiles mumbled and kissed Derek' cheek. 

"You don't know what happens in our life, Stiles." Derek whispered, "You just got in two years and you've seen how bad it gets. Things like this, happiness like this, it doesn't last long."

"We can be happy. And we will. No one say it would be easy but I'll never leave you. No matter what." Stiles whispered back and kissed him gently.

Derek kissed him back just as gently, holding onto him as if he was scared he was going to disappear. 

"I wouldn't leave you. Never. Do you understand?" Stiles whispered against Derek' lips.

"I don't want to hold you back." he whispered, not moving away from him.

"You're not holding me back. You can't hold me back." Stiles whispered. 

Derek closed his eyes and nodded, "okay." he whispered.

"I wouldn't leave you." Stiles whispered again, kissing Derek cheeks and nose.

"I don't want you to.” he whispered, "I don't want to lose you."

"You wouldn't lose me. I can't lose you too. I really can't live without you." Stiles said.

"But I would want you to." Derek whispered thinking about the possibility of what would happen since he was an alpha, "If anything were to happen to me, to us."

"Nothing will happen. We'll have our happy ever after just like in this stupid romantic movies. But real. Better." Stiles smiled a bit at him.

Derek shook his head and kissed, "We're not living in a stupid romance movie. We're living in a world where there is something new trying to kill us every other week." 

"We survived till now. We'll survive in the future. We'll be stronger, because we'll have each other. We know we are not alone." Stiles said, playing with Derek' hair. 

Derek nodded, "Okay. I trust you." he whispered, bringing him closer, "I trust you." he whispered again.

"Good." Stiles whispered and kissed him slowly.

Derek kissed him pouring everything he felt into it.

"I love you. I'll always be here for you. No one can take me away from you. Do you understand?" Stiles whispered against Derek' lips. 

"I understand." Derek answered, swallowing loudly, "You know I'll protect you, too. Right? That I won't let anything happen to you."

"I know Derek. I know you will." Stiles whispered and kissed him gently.

Derek nodded and kissed him back, holding on to him again.

"I love you, Derek." Stiles whispered.

"I love you too, Stiles." Derek answered quietly, "So very much."


	10. Chapter 10

"Okay. I’m hungry. I thought you say something about the strawberry. Where did you put them?" Stiles asked without looking away from Derek' eyes. 

"I handed them to you." Derek answered, rolling his eyes, "I think they're still next to the laptop where you threw them because the ice cream melted."

"Hey it isn't my fault the ice cream is stupid. And gimme strawberry they're closer to you." Stiles grinned.

"The ice cream is a frozen. You were trying to seduce me with food and you brought something frozen. I don't think the ice cream is the stupid one here." Derek teased, slowly moving to get the strawberries.

"First I successfully do that because hello you and your sweet wolf fucked me. And second..You wanna tell me that I'm the stupid one?" Stiles chuckled. 

Derek rolled his eyes and handed him the strawberries, "Here, you ass." he said moving back to spot.

"You love my ass so shut up." Stiles chuckled again before he take the strawberry and bite a little."Mmm they're really good." He moaned quietly.

"I do. And?" Derek answered grabbing one for himself.

Stiles smirked and bite from the strawberry Derek take.

"That's my favorite part." Derek said sadly, looking at Stiles. 

"Don't be baby." Stiles chuckled and take another strawberry. "Here Take it." He whispered and put it between his teeth. 

"Are you trying to seduce me again?" Derek asked, leaning in to take it.

Stiles chuckled when Derek take the strawberry. "I'm just eating." 

"Right." Derek said kissing him quickly before he started chewing.

Stiles chuckled before he takes another strawberry for himself. 

Derek sighed and closed his eyes in relax position.

"Are you okay?" Stiles whispered.

Derek nodded, "I'm good, babe. Are you?"

"Yeah I'm perfect." Stiles said eating another strawberry. 

Derek looked at him and smiled.

Stiles kissed him gently and take another strawberry "Wanna more?"

Derek shook his head, "Not right now." he mumbled and kissed him back.

"Derek what's wrong? Did I do something?"Stiles mumbled and placed the strawberry back in the bowl He sit on the bed looking at Derek. 

Derek opened his eyes and looked at him confused, "Why would anything be wrong? Stiles, just because I say no doesn't mean there is something wrong. You know that right?"

"Yeah right. Sorry." Stiles mumbled. 

"What's wrong?" he asked sitting up. 

"Nothing. You just seemed strange...that's all." Stiles said and eat another strawberry. 

"Strange how?"

"I don't know you're sighing and mumbling and…I don't know. I'm imagining things I guess." Stiles smiled at him a little.

Derek shook his head, "You always said I communicated through mumbles and grunts." Derek countered. 

"Well I don't like that communication. I want words." Stiles said.

Derek looked at him and tilted his head, "I know you'd like words but I'm not good with them."

"I think you're good enough." Stiles said. 

"Gee. You sure know how to woo a man." Derek said.

Stiles laughed and eat another strawberry.

Derek rolled his eyes and moved the laptop to the floor.

"What are you doing with my laptop?" Stiles asked.

"Putting it on the floor?" Derek replied.

"I can see that. But why?" Stiles asked.

Derek frowned, "Umm...because it might fall off?"

"It's not like we're rolling all over the bed." Stiles chuckled. 

Derek shook his head and rolled his eyes at him.

"Don't roll your eyes at me Wolfie." Stiles chuckled. 

"Better than sourwolf." Derek grumbled.

"Sourwolf is perfect." Stiles grinned.

"Ass." Derek grumbled, playfully glaring at him. 

"You still love me." Stiles smirked.

"Of course." Derek said rolling his eyes dramatically, "You're still an ass."

"Why so?" Stiles asked.

Derek shrugged, and got out of bed to slip on the sweats he borrowed.

"Idiot." Stiles chuckled and lay down on the bed.

"You’re idiot." Derek corrected, smirking.

"Yeah mine idiot." Stiles smiled.

"Ugh." Derek grumbled and climbed back onto the bed.

"Just kiss me babe." Stiles smiled at him.

Derek sighed like it was a chore and rolled onto his side and kissed him sweetly.

"Why did you sigh before you kissed me?" Stiles mumbled.

"I was playing with you." Derek said, kissing him again, "Don't think too much into that." he said leaning down to kiss him again.

"Okay." Stiles kissed him back. 

Derek chuckled and kissed him before pulling away.

"What now?" Stiles asked.

"Whatever you want."

“I don't know. Just want you here with me. What do you want?" Stiles asked.

Derek shrugged, "Than let's just lay here?" he asked not wanting to say cuddle.

"Okay but only if you cuddle with me." Stiles smiled and kissed him gently.

Derek relaxed and nodded as he wrapped his arm around his shoulder to bring him closer.

"Did I said that I love you?" Stiles smiled and placed his head on Derek' shoulder, wrapping his hand around Derek' waist.

"Maybe once or twice." Derek chuckled and shifted to hook his ankle with Stiles'.

"Well I love you." Stiles smiled and kissed Derek' neck.

"I love you too." Derek said, and started running his hand through Stiles' hair.

"Babe are you happy?" Stiles smiled looking at him.

Derek look at him and gave him a small smile, "Of course I am." he answered, "Are you?"

"More than ever." Stiles smiled and kissed his cheek. 

"I'm glad." Derek whispered cupping the back of his head gently and kissed him softly.

Stiles smiled and kissed him back.

He pulled away and rested his forehead on his, smiling.

"Are you sleepy?" Stiles whispered.

"I'm not sure." Derek whispered back.

"Not sure?" Stiles chuckled.

"Mhmm." Derek mumbled, "It's a pleasant heavy feeling, not like how I usually fall asleep."

"Is it good?" Stiles whispered. 

"Right now? Yes. When I'm alone? Not so much." Derek answered.

"I'm here now." Stiles whispered. 

"I know." Derek whispered kissing his forehead, "And I'm grateful for that."

"I'll always be here." Stiles whispered again and kissed Derek' jaw.

Derek nodded and hugged him close, kissing the top of his head.

Stiles kissed his neck a couple of time, smiling.

"Are you sleepy?" he whispered, running his hand up and down Stiles' back absentmindedly. 

"Maybe. Not sure." Stiles whispered.

"Are you mocking me?" Derek whispered smiling a little.

"Maybe." Stiles smiled and looked up at him.

Derek rolled his eyes and kissed his nose, "Whatever." he grumbled.

"Don't grumble at me." Stiles smiled.

"grumble grumble grumble." Derek said smiling at him.

"Bad wolf." Stiles chuckled and bite his neck gently.

"If those are my punishment maybe I'll just keep acting out." Derek whispered.

Stiles chuckled. "Maybe." he whispered back and kissed his neck.

Derek hummed, and kissed the top of his head.

Stiles smiled and continue kissed Derek' neck gently.

"Are the marks still there?" Derek asked after a few minutes.

"Yes. They're perfect." Stiles smiled.

Derek chuckled, "Mmhmm."

"Shut up you know you like it. They are so turning you on." Stiles chuckled, looking at Derek.

"I do like them." Derek agreed, nodding a bit.

"Good." Stiles smiled and kissed him gently. "What about the wolf?"

"One in the same." Derek reminded.

"Yeah yeah but I'm his mate...isn't that more strong...I don't know." Stiles mumbled.

Derek looked and him before leaning down and biting his should hard, "You're my mate." Derek rumbles.

Stiles moaned loudly. "And here is the man who say that he and the wolf are the same." he whispered.

"We are." Derek said and licked the bite mark, "But the phrase 'his mate' set me off." He whispered.

"So you will bite me again if I say it? Because I'm his mate." Stiles smirked looking at Derek.

His eyes flashed for a second before he shook his head, "I'll hurt you if I bit you again."

"No. I thrust you. You wouldn't hurt me. Show me your wolf eyes and bite me. Mark me. Let the wolf mark his mate " Stiles whispered.

Derek growled and the red bleed into his eyes and he moves onto all fours on top of him and bit down hard onto Stiles' neck.

Stiles groaned and bared his neck, gripping Derek' hair tightly.

Derek bit down hard, almost break the skin, before pulling away and licking the imprint of his teeth. "Sorry." Derek whispered when he tastes a little bit ofblood.

"It's okay." Stiles panted.

Derek whined low in his chest and licked at it again, before nosing that side of his neck. 

"You like it?" Stiles whispered still a little breathless.

"It's going to scar." Derek whispered knowing he'd seen the same mark on his father and on Peter's wife, "I didn't break skin too much, but this will stay." 

"It wouldn't heal? It would stay till I'm...you know alive?" Stiles asked looking at Derek.

 

Derek looked away ashamed and nodded, "Yes." He whispered, "I'm so sorry, Stiles."

"Look at me." Stiles said and placed his hand on Derek' cheek.

Derek took a deep breath and turned to him slowly.

"I love it. Just like I love you. I want something that will show the others that I'm yours till the day I die." Stiles whispered, milling a little at Derek.

"I should have asked you." He whispered, "I did this and it won't go away, and you might regretit."

"I know I wouldn't." Stiles whispered back. " I want it to stay."

Derek looked at him, questioningly. 

"What?" Stiles asked.

"You mean this." He whispered in wonder.

“What? Do you think I’m lying?” Stiles asked.

"My whole life I've only had one person who wanted to be with me, like this." he whispered tracing Stiles' collarbone, "And everyone else just wanted to cause me damage, to hurt me or use me. So It's hard for me to believe that someone like you would want to spend your life with someone like me."

"Well believe me because that's the truth. I want you. I love you. Only you. My whole life. No one else. Just you. I don't want to hurt you...because it' killing me to see you hurt. All I want is for you to be happy." Stiles whispered back.

Derek kissed him hard, "Thank you." 

Stiles kissed him back. "Don't thank me,Der." he whispered and kissed him again, hungrily.

"I have to." he whispered against his mouth as he relaxed his body on him, and kissed him back.

"No you don't have to." Stiles whispered and wrapped his hands around Derek' neck.

Derek shook his head and kissed the corner of his mouth, "I love you so much."

"I love you too. I love you more than anything." Stiles whispered, running his nose along Derek'.   
Derek relaxed into his hold and smiled a bit.

"Give me real smile, love or real kiss." Stiles chuckled.

Derek chuckled and gave him a deep kiss.

Stiles moaned in Derek' mouth and kissed him back.

Derek pulled away and smiled at him, "Real enough kiss for you?"

"Hmm I don't know. I think you can do better than that." Stiles teased.

Derek rolled his eyes, "Babe you'll be the death of me." he said and leaned down to kiss him harder.

Stiles kissed back hungrily. "Don't want that."

Derek laughed, and ran his thumb over his neck.

"You're beautiful when you're laughing." Stiles smiled at him and kissed his nose.

Derek blushed, "You need to stop complimenting me." he mumbled shyly. 

"I can't. You're beautiful. And I like it when you blush is so sweet."Stiles smiled and kissed Derek' cheek.

Derek ducked his head and kissed the bottom of his jaw.

Stiles smiled and bared his neck. 

"You are so submissive right now." Derek whispered licking the part where the jaw and the neck met.

"Like you don't like it." Stiles whispered.

"I do." he breathed and bit the tender skin lightly.

Stiles moaned quietly and run his hand down Derek' back.

Derek shivered and licked the skin.

Stiles groaned and gripped Derek' hair tightly.

Derek chuckled and pulled away from his neck.

"Hey where are you going?" Stiles mumbled.

"To sleep." Derek said, smirking at him.

"Now? Really Derek?" Stiles groaned.

"Gotta wait for the morning." Derek promised kissing his ear.

"I don't want sex,asshole." Stiles mumbled.

"I was talking about kissing, idiot." Derek said rolling his eyes, "I'm falling asleep."

"Good. Leave your mate here all alone and wanting." Stiles mumbled and turned his back to Derek to hide his smirk.

Derek sighed, "Alone and wanting? Stiles I'm not going anywhere." Derek said poking his shoulder.

"Still you leave your mate wanting." Stiles whispered, without turning to look at Derek, because he had big smile on his face.

"My mate is always wanting," Derek muttered and kissed the back of his neck, before running his nose behind his neck.

"Your mate wouldn't be so wanting if you weren’t so fucking hot and good at kissing." Stiles whispered.

Derek hummed and kissed his neck again, "Well you’re so fucking hot and amazing at kissing." he whispered against his skin, "and I just want to fuck you into the mattress, but I don't know if I can."

"Wanna try?" Stiles asked looking over his shoulder at Derek.

"No." Derek answered, "If I can't you won't be the only one disappointed."

"Okay." Stiles mumbled and turned back.

Derek sighed and kissed his shoulder.

"Let's sleep." Stiles whispered and turned around.

Derek wrapped his arm around his waist, nodding. "Love you."

"Love you too." Stiles whispered and got closer to Derek.

Derek smiled and closed his eyes leaning into him.

Stiles closed his eyes as well and quickly drifted to sleep.


	11. Chapter 11

Derek snuggled closer and went to sleep.When Derek woke up in the morning, he groaned and stretched out before turning towards Stiles and kissing his shoulder again.

Stiles didn't wake up.

Derek smiled a bit and quietly slipped out of bed to go down stairs and make breakfast.

Stiles open his eyes slowly. He looked around for Derek. "Derek?" he whispered trying not to panic.

"Downstairs!" Derek called up to him, flipping a pancake.

Stiles relaxed. "Wanna come and help or should I wait here?" He asked.

"Almost done!" Derek yelled and poured juice, "Do you need anything before I go up?"

"No I'm fine." Stiles said and relaxed back on the bed.

Derek nodded and put everything on a tray and took it upstairs.

Stiles smiled at him. "Good morning, babe."

"I’ve come baring eggs, pancakes, bacon, juice and coffee." Derek answered smiling as he put it on the bed.

"Breakfast in bed. I love you."Stiles smiled.

"Just wanted to do something nice." Derek answered shrugging.

"Yeah it’s good." Stiles smiled at him. "Come and kiss me now."

"So demanding." Derek teases and gets on the bed and leans forward to give him a quick kiss .  
"Good mate." Stiles smirked and kissed him quickly again.

Derek hummed, "Okay what do you want the juice or the coffee?" he asked moving the tray closer to them. 

"The juice." Stiles smiled.

Derek gave him the juice and took a sip from his coffee.

Stiles smiled and took a sip from his juice. "When do you did all of that?" Stiles smirked looking at the food.

"I got about an hour ago." Derek said shrugging, "What do you want?"

"For the start bacon and eggs." Stiles smiled.

Derek nodded and passed him the plate before grabbing a pancake and biting into it dry, "sleep well?"

"Yes. You? And you can eat eggs and bacon with me." Stiles said.

"Good. And I like pancakes." Derek said shaking his head, "Don't worry about it."

"Okay." Stiles smiled.

"Okay." Derek said and shifted around to steal one of Stiles' bacon, "Interesting choice with turkey bacon."

"It's good." Stiles chuckled and continue to eat. 

Derek hummed and finished off his pancakes.

Stiles smiled when he was done "That was really good."

"Thank you, I like cooking sometimes." Derek said shrugging. 

"Maybe you can cook me dinner sometimes?" Stiles smiled.

"Anytime you want." Derek answered smiling.

Stiles smiled and leaned to kiss him gently. "I'll remember that."

"I hope so." Derek said, kissing him back.

"I will. I remember everything about you." Stiles smiled against his lips.

"Mmm." Derek hummed smiling at him.

Stiles smiled and kissed him gently.

Derek placed a hand on his cheek and kissed him back.

Stiles smirked and licked Derek' bottom lips.

Derek shivered and opened his mouth.

Stiles just bit his lip and tug it gently.

Derek moaned and pulled away, "Babe" he breathed.

"Yeah?" Stiles hummed. 

"You have morning breath." Derek said, grinning. 

"Jerk." Stiles mumbled.

"You love me." Derek answered.

"Not right now." Stiles said and got up from the bed.

"I was joking." Derek said getting up also.

"Good." Stiles said and go to his desk to check his phone.

Derek sighed and cleared up the mess. 

Stiles texted his dad and Scott and placed his phone down.

Derek walked back up and dropped onto the bed.

-Dude! What have you been up to?- Scott texted back. 

At home with Derek. - Stiles answered and sat on his computer chair. 

Why Derek?- Scott.

He stayed the night here so...-Stiles. 

He stayed the night? Dude he was super pissed off. -Scott 

I know he was. And yes Scott he stayed the night. - Stiles.

But...how are you not dead? –Scott

My mate wouldn't kill me Scotty. - Stiles.

MATE?! What?! When the hell did that happen?! –Scott

Yesterday when he came home. - Stiles.

What? Oh God. Did you..oh my god, dude! -Scott.

We did it...more than once actually....like really more than five times. - Stiles.

FIVE?! How the fuck? STILES! -Scott 

Derek groaned and came up behind him and started kissing his neck. 

Yeah I know....It was fantastic. - Stiles.

Ugh. -Scott 

"Stiles, I'm sorry." Derek muttered, "I was just kidding." 

Shut up it was. - Stiles. 

"I said good." Stiles said looking at Derek. 

Dude but Derek is Derek! -Scott 

"Than let's go shower or something. You're really quiet." 

I know who is he Scott. - Stiles. 

"Do I have to talk all the time?" Stiles asked looking at his phone.

And he's gross! How can you....ya know with him? It was your first time, man! -Scott. 

"It's odd when you're silent." Derek said shrugging. 

He is not gross. It was my first time and it was perfect. - Stiles. 

"Yeah whatever." Stiles mumbled looking at his phone.

Eww. -Scott 

Derek sighed and went back to the bed. 

Shut up Scott. - Stiles.

Fine. Whatever. Congratulations, though. -Scott.

What's your problem? – Stiles

I don't have a problem. I just thought maybe you'd think it through. Look I'm just happy if you're happy. -Scott.

I'm happy and love him Scott. - Stiles.

Okay, man. -Scott.

Okay? You're not surprised that I love him? - Stiles  
Stiles looked at Derek.

If you're already using the term mate, I figured you loved him. Just, dude, just be careful and safe. Okay? -Scott

I will be. - Stiles answered and got up from chair.

Good. -Scott.

"I'll be back." Stiles mumbled and put his phone back on the bed.

Derek nodded and turned onto his stomach and sighed into the mattress.

Stiles go to the bathroom and brushed his teeth. He came back and looked at Derek from the doorway.

Derek didn't move even though he knew Stiles was at the doorway.

"Wouldn't you at least look at me?" Stiles asked.

Derek pushed himself up and sat down in the middle of the bed, looking at Stiles.

Stiles went and sat in front of Derek.

"I'm looking at you." Derek says quietly.

"I can see that." Stiles said, looking back at Derek.

Derek nodded looking at him.

"I love you." Stiles whispered.

"Love you too." Derek answered quickly.

"What's wrong?" Stiles asked.

"Nothing."

"Derek." Stiles said looking at him with raised eyebrows.

"Stiles." Derek said.

"What's wrong?" Stiles asked.

"Nothing is wrong."

"Fine. Whatever." Stiles mumbled.

Derek reaches for his hand, "Why?"

"You're strange." Stiles said.

"How so?"

"I don't know you tell me. You didn't even look at me when I come in. Whatever." Stiles mumbled and go to sit in his computer chair.

Derek caught his wrist, "I don't know what to tell you." He whispered, "I'm kind of waiting for your cue to do something."

"I said whatever." Stiles mumbled.

Derek sighed, and went back to lay down on the bed. 

Stiles lay down beside him.

Derek turned his head to face him.

"I'm sorry." Stiles whispered looking back at Derek.

"You have nothing to be sorry for." Derek said.

"I was an ass." Stiles said.

"And? That's how we work, babe, you be an ass to me I be an ass to you." Derek said shrugging.

"Well I still feel bad. I was an ass and you didn't do anything." Stiles said.

Derek shrug, "Okay you're forgiven?"

"Are you mad at me?" Stiles asked.

"No. Why would I be?"

Stiles kissed him gently.

Derek kissed him back, before pulling away a bit, "I was really joking about your breath. I didn't mean to offend you."

"I know....I was just...embarrassed." Stiles whispered.

Derek sighed and kissed him again, "Don't ever be embarrassed with me."

"Okay." Stiles whispered and kissed him back.


End file.
